Selamatkan Aku!
by LynzKZ
Summary: Hanya kerana sebijik donut lobak merah, Fang telah diculik oleh seorang perempuan misteri. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya perlu meminta bantuan daripada Kapten Kaizo untuk menyelamatkan Fang. Adakah mereka dapat menyelamatkan Fang atau semuanya sudah terlambat
1. Donutku!

Salam Kenal semua! Saya adalah author baru hanya mencuba menulis fanfiction Boboiboy. Maaf jikalau ada salah silap dari saya. Enjoy semua!

Chapter 1

"Donut lobak merah!" Dari jauh lagi pelajar pelajar di Pulau Rintis boleh mendengar jeritan dari Fang yang sedang berlari ke arah kantin sekolah. Tetapi tanpa pengetahuan beliau, donut lobak merah sudah habis dijual.

Fang dengan segera terus ke kanuter kantin sekolah dan melihat donut kegemarannya sudah habis. Muka yang penuh harapan terus berubah menjadi kecewa, pudah semua harapan Fang. "TIDAKKKKK!" Fang berasa sungguh sedih dan beliau terus beredar dari situ tanpa membeli makanan lain.

Boboiboy yang sedang berehat di kantin dengan Gopal hanya melihat gelagat Fang yang sedang kecewa itu. Apakah dayanya kerana donut terakhir telah di beli dan dimakan oleh Gopal. "Wei wei, mulut aku takde bau donut kan?" Gopal membuka mulutnya seluas luasnya agar Boboiboy dapat membau mulutnya itu.

"Adalah bau sedikit" Gopal dengan paniknya terus pergi membeli seberapa banyak nasi lemak yang dia mampu.

"Kau kenapa? Boleh ke kau habiskan semua nasi lemak nie?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat kawan baiknya itu melahap kesemua nasi lemak tersebut. Gopal tahu kalau Fang dapat tahu dia yang makan donut lobak merah yang terakhir, habis kena belasah dengan si Fang. Lagi-lagi kalau dia menggunakan harimau bayang dia tue, memang nayalah si Gopal nanti. Untuk mengelakkan daripada di ketahui oleh Fang, dia terpaksa makan seberapa banyak nasi lemak yang dia boleh makan.

"Kalau tak habis, aku bawaklah balik rumah, makan dekat rumah" kata Gopal sambil mengambil membuka nasi lemak yang seterusnya.

"Isk, kau nie. Kau beli banyak-banyak nie apa?"

"Dey, Kalau Fang tahu aku yang makan donut yang terakhir tue, tentu dia akan belasah aku nanti. Sebab itu aku beli banyak-banyak nie, nak hilangkan bau donut lobak merah tue"

"Yelah Gopal. Dah lah, aku nak pergi tengok si Fang. Entah dia ok ke tak tue" Boboiboy bangun dari bangkuk kantin dan terus meninggalkan Gopal dengan nasi lemaknya.

Fang yang sedang berjalan ke kelas 5 Jujur dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa kerana sudah 2 hari dia tidak dapat menikmati donut kegemarannya. "Fang! Tunggu!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Boboiboy sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa kau nak Boboiboy" Kata Fang dengan nada yang sedih. Tidak pernah Boboiboy nampak sedih begitu sekali, lebih-lebih lagi hanya sebijik donut. Macam-macam ragam manusia ada dekat dunia. Boboiboy sabar jelah dengan kawan baik dia nie.

"Aku nak tengok kau lah. Kau janganlah sedih sangat Fang. Esok aku janji aku belikan donut untuk kau" Muka Fang terus berubah menjadi gembira sehingga tidak berkata apa. "Tapi kenapa dah 2 hari kau lewat pergi ke kantin?" Tanya Boboiboy.

Fang mula bercerita. "Semalam Cikgu Papa panggil aku ke bilik guru. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa, nak kata aku buat salah pun takde" kata Fang dengan senang hati kerana hati dia gembira sangat sebab Boboiboy akan membeli donut kegemarannya esok.

"Aik, kenapa cikgu papa panggil kau. Kau bukannya suka buat salah dekat sekolah kecuali suka cari gaduh dengan akulah" Boboiboy ketawa kecil sehinggal membuat Fang memandang tepat kepadanya. "hehe, maaf"

"Takdelah, cikgu suruh aku mengambil peperiksaan dekat bilik guru. Tadi pun sama gak. Masalahnya aku sorang sahaja yang kena ambik, orang lain takde pun kena macam aku"

Boboiboy berasa pelik, kenapa Fang perlu menduduki peperiksaan sorang-sorang, kenapa Fang sorang sahaja yang kena, orang lain tak kena. Sebelum sempat Boboiboy bertanya lagi, mereka sudah sampai ke kelas 5 Jujur. "Hai Boboiboy!" terkejut Boboiboy dengan teriakan dari Yaya dan Ying.

Yaya dan Ying tidak ke kantin sekolah untuk berehat kerana mereka berdua sibuk sangat menghabiskan kerja sekolah mereka. "Aik, mana Gopal?" Tanya Yaya.

"Aiya, dia mesti ada dekat kantin lagi tue tengah makan" kata Ying. Tekaan Ying memang tepat kerana pada masa ini, Gopal masih lagi tengah menghabiskan nasi lemaknya, tinggal lagi 6 bungkusan nasi lemak. Entah boleh habis ke tak tue.

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying. Si Gopal masih lagi tengah makan" Boboiboy ketawa kecil.

"Makan lagi si Gopal tue. Eh, korang dengar tak pasal kejadian aneh yang berlaku dekat bandar kita nie" kata Yaya dengan nada yang serius. Memang betul, ada sesuatu yang berlaku di Pulau Rintis, ramai yang kehilangan tenaga sampai pengsan tak pun koma untuk beberapa hari. Mereka semua tidak tahu apa punca sebenarnya. Mungkin serangan dari alien yang tidak dikenali mereka atau Adudu tengah merancang rancangan jahat dia.

"Yolah, ramai yang terkena dengan penyakit ganjil itu. Kita kena berhati-hati" Ying dengan loghat cinanya dan percakapan dia yang sangat laju tetapi semua faham apa yang dia cakapkan. Loceng sekolah berbunyi, tandanya waktu rehat sudah tamat.

Gopal masuk ke kelas dengan 2 beg plastik yang di penuhi dengan nasi lemak. Gopal dengan begitu kenyang sekali, terlalu letih untuk berjalan. "Gopal! banyak betul kau beli, membazir betul kau nie" Yaya baru sahaja hendak mengeluarkan pen dan buku denda dia, Gopal cepat-cepat cakap "Ala, kau nie Yaya. Yang lebih nie aku makan lah dekat rumah, tak membazirkan kan kan"

"Habis tue kau beli banyak-banyak nie kenapa?" Yaya sedang bersedia hendak menulis nama Gopal jikalau Gopal tidak memberi alasan yang kukuh.

"Aku beli banyak-banyak nie sebab aku nak hilangkan bau donut lobak merah. Nanti dia tahu lak aku yang makan donut terakhir dia tue" baru Gopal sedar, dia sudah bocorkan rahsianya sendiri.

"APA! Jadi kau lah orang yang terakhir membeli donut terakhir aku!"Aura hitam mulai keluar dan mengelilingi tubuh badan Fang. Yaya terus sahaja simpan pen dan buku dendanya kerana denda dari Fang pun cukup bagus.

"Sabar Fang, kan aku dah janji aku akan beli donut kau esok" Boboiboy cuba menenangkan Fang tetapi malangnya sudah terlambat kerana Fang sudah mengeluarkan harimau bayangnya dan menyuruh harimau bayang itu mengejar Gopal.

"TOLONG AKU BOBOIBOY!"

Boboiboy melihat sahaja sambil mengatakan "Terbaik" 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Waktu sesi persekolah sudah tamat, pelajar-pelajar Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis boleh pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali ada yang perlu ke aktiviti club-club sekolah. Kelihatan Gopal yang penuh dengan luka di muka akibat dari serangan Fang tadi. Fang cukup puas hati kerana dia dapat tahu siapa yang makan donut terakhir dia tetapi hati dia masih lagi sedih kerana tidak dapat makan donut lobak merah kesayangan dia tue. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melalui jalan ke kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba iaitu atuk kesayangan kepada Boboiboy. Selalunya setiap hari mereka akan terus ke sana untuk menyiapkan kerja sekolah atau ulang kaji mata pelajaran atau duduk untuk lepak-lepak sahaja.

Tetapi pada hari ini, semangat Fang sudah hilang untuk pergi ke kedai tok Aba. Dia ingin pulang sahaja ke rumah dan menyiapkan semua kerja sekolahnya di rumah sahaja. Mungkin dia dapat ketenangan di rumah, lagipun tiada siapa yang boleh kacau dia nanti. Fang lalu meminta dirinya pulang ke rumah.

"Betul ke kau tak nak ikut kita orang pergi ke kedai tok Aba. Boleh kita buat kerja sekolah sama-sama nanti" Boboiboy melihat sahaja riak wajah Fang. Fang boleh mengangguk sahaja, tandanya dia memang betul tak ikut mereka.

"Isk kau nie Fang, jangan hanya sebijik donut pun terus ko hilang semangat. Donut sahaja pun"

"Kau nak kena dengan harimau bayang aku lagi" Gopal terus menyorok belakang Boboiboy untuk melindungi dirinya kerana dia takut dengan kemarahan Fang.

"Eh sudah, jangan cari gaduh. Kau pulanglah dulu Fang, kita jumpa esok sahaja ok" kata Boboiboy sambil melambai lambai ke arah Fang tetapi Fang terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan lambaian tersebut. Akhirnya Fang pulang ke rumah bersendirian, manakala yang lain terus ke kedai tok Aba.

Fang mengikuti jalan perjalanan ke rumahnya. Pemikirannya Fang penuh dengan tentang peperiksaan dari Cikgu Papa Zola dan juga tidak lupa Donut lobak merah. Peperiksaan yang cikgu bagi di sekolah amatlah susah tapi dia dapat menjawap dengan sempurna sekali, apa maksud nie semua, kenapa aku yang kena pula, Fang terfikir seketika. Kenapa Yaya dan Ying tiada pula terkena peperiksaan macam aku. "Cis, mesti ada udang di sebalik batu nie"

Tanpa disedarinya, Fang sudah sampai ke rumah terbiarnya. Di situlah rumah dia kerana dia tiada rumah lain. Abang dia bukan nak beli sebuah rumah yang elok-elok, lagipun abang dia sendiri tak pernah nak turun ke bumi dan melihat kehidupan dia di sini. Terpaksa lah dia tinggal di rumah terbiar yang dikatakan rumah hantu. Baguslah tue, tiada siapa yang boleh menggacau dia nanti.

Semasa Fang hendak membuka pintu rumahnya, dia ternampak sebuah kotak kecil yang terbiar di hadapan pintu rumahnya. Fang angkat dan mencari nama penghantar dan penerima kotak tersebut tapi malangnya tiada. Dia mengocang kotak itu, ternyata ada sesuatu yang kecil berada di dalam kotak tersebut. Fang rasa amat curiga sekali, adakah dia patut membuka kotak tersebut atau melontar kotak itu sejauh mungkin. Entah dalam kotak nie ada bom, fikir Fang. Siapa pula yang nak hantar bom dekat Fang.

Tetapi rasa yang ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut, dia terus memberanikan dirinya. Kalau benda-benda jahat yang keluar, Fang boleh sahaja melindungi dirinya dengan kuasa bayangnya. Fang dengan keberanian dirinya yang tinggi, lalu dia terus membuka kotak tersebut. Fang begitu terkejut sekali kerana di dalam isi kotak tersebut ada sebijik donut lobak merah. Tanpa rasa curiga, dia mengambil donut tersebut dan lalu memakan donut itu. Tiba-tiba muka Fang berubah, ada sesuatu yang telah meracuni dirinya. Tekak Fang seperti terkena api yang amat panas, kepala dia terasa amat pening sekali. Fang cuba memanggil tolong tetapi tiada satu patah perkataan pun keluar. Penglihatan Fang makin lama makin kabur dan terus semuanya menjadi gelap. Lalu Fang jatuh ke tanah dan terus pengsan.

Datanglah seorang perempuan dengan senyuman sinisnya, terus mendekati Fang. "Akhirnya, aku dapat kau"


	2. Mari Kita Siasat!

**Hello Kawan-Kawan, nampaknya chapter 2 dikeluarkan dengan begitu cepat sekali.. hahaha! harap kamu semua enjoy dengan chapter 2 ini.**

 **Selamat membaca dan sekali lagi, maaf kalau ada yang tersilap**

Mari kita Siasat!

Chapter 2

Keesokannya, awal pagi lagi Boboiboy sudah sampai lagi ke sekolah. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah beg plastik yang berisikan donut lobak merah. Dia sudah berjanji dengan Fang semalam yang dia akan membeli donut tersebut khas untuk Fang.

"Selamat Pagi Boboiboy" Yaya dan Ying yang sudah sampai ke sekolah lebih awal lagi daripada Boboiboy, kelihatan sedang sibuk mengemas kelas 5 Jujur dan manakala Gopal pula terburu-buru menyiapkan kerja sekolah yang cikgu berikan semalam. "Mana Fang nie, aku dari tadi lagi menunggu dia sampai. Dia takde dengan kau ke Boboiboy?" Gopal mengaru-garu kepalanya kerana tidak tahu jalan kerja matematik tersebut. Dia langsung tidak faham, selalunya dia akan meminta tolong dari sesiapa pun tapi bila dah di ajar pun, Gopal masih lagi tidak faham. "Aku nak mintak tolong dari dia ajarkan soalan nombor 5 nie, susahlah"

"Tuelah, semalam kau yang tak nak kita orang tolong ajarkan" marah Yaya kepada Gopal.

"Macam mana aku nak belajar dari kau. Asalkan aku salah sedikit sahaja, mesti kena marah dengan kau. Kalau dengan Ying pula, dia tue cakap laju sahaja. Satu benda pun aku tak paham. Kalau dengan Fang, dia marah sikit terus aku faham.. hehe"

"Aik, macam tue pula. Bukan ke marah Yaya dan Fang sama sahaja"

"Tak sama pun Boboiboy. Fang tue kalau marah orang, asyik nak belasah orang sahaja. Tak pasal-pasal harimau bayang dia pergi keluarkan, macam semalam. Dengan Yaya pula mesti kena ceramah. Entah berapa jam akan kena ceramah dengan dia tue. Tak pun kena denda tulis nama dekat buku dia tue" kata Gopal sambil menghentam sahaja jawapan matematik tersebut. Yaya dengan muka yang sudah kemerah-merahan, rasa ingin sahaja mencekik-cekik Gopal. Boboiboy dengan pantasnya pergi tenangkan Yaya.

"Jangan macam tue, bawak bertenang. Lagipun kau kan suka belajar bersendirian dan tak biasa ajar orang lain"

"Selamatlah kau kali ini Gopal, kalau tak, aku denda kau kutip sampah satu sekolah" Kata Yaya dan terus duduk di tempat asalnya iaitu meja hadapan Boboiboy. Gadis bertudung pink itu melihat jam di dinding, lagi 5 minit loceng sekolah akan berbunyi. Fang masih lagi tidak muncul. Boboiboy menjadi risau. "Mana Fang? Bukan ke dia selalunya orang pertama yang akan sampai ke sekolah?" Boboiboy tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dekat Fang tapi itu cuma perasaan sahaja. Harap-harap ia tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Tak kan disebabkan tak dapat donut, terus tak datang sekolah. Pelik betul kawan-kawan aku semua nie, sorang suka cakap laju sangat tapi selamatlah kita orang semua paham. Tiap-tiap hari makan chocolate dan gula-gula ke apa. Sorang lagi suka sangat lupa, sampai lupakan nama kawan sendiri. Sorang lagi suka sangat denda orang, sampai mak cik kantin pun dia nak denda juga. Lepas nie, siapa pula dia nak denda, kucing? ayam? kambing? yang terakhir lak, suka sangat dengan donut lobak merah dia tue, 2 hari tak dapat, terus tak datang sekolah. Deman Donut Lobak Merah lah tue" kata Gopal yang masih lagi menghentam jawapan Matematik. Dia tidak sedar bahawa Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying sedang berapi-api dengan dia tetapi dia orang tenangkan diri dan teruskan dengan perbualan mereka.

"Tak mungkinlah, dia sihat ke tak sihat ke, mesti datang juga ke sekolah" semua setuju dengan kata-kata Yaya. Lagipun sepanjang persahabatan dia orang, mereka tak pernah sekali pun nampak Fang tidak sihat. Deman ke, selesema ke, batuk ke, semua tidak pernah kena.

"Hmmm... Kalau macam tue, kita kena pergi melawat dia selepas tamat sekolah nanti" Boboiboy terus duduk di tempatnya dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat meja kosong Fang. Selalunya pagi-pagi lagi si Fang sudah mengacau dia tetapi hari ini rasa macam tidak lengkap pula. Hati Boboiboy berasa tidak senang hati, dia dapatkan rasakan Fang bukannya tidak sihat tetapi kejadian buruk melanda diri Fang. Dia ingin sahaja berlari keluar dari kelas dan terus pergi ke rumah Fang untuk melihat keadaan Fang. Oh ya, terfikir Boboiboy, dia terlupa yang dia boleh menghubungi Fang dengan menggunakan jam kuasanya.

Loceng sekolah telah pun berbunyi dan Cikgu Papa Zola datang tepat pada waktunya. Boboiboy tidak sempat menghubungi Fang. "Bangun!" Yaya adalah ketua darjah kelas 5 Jujur, manakala penolong ketua darjah ialah Gopal, yang tidak boleh diharapkan langsung.

"Selamat Pagi Cikgu, KEBENARAN!" ucap Yaya dengan ceria sekali. Pelajar-pelajar lain pun turut serta. "Selamat pagi murid-murid. Duduk semua, cikgu ada sesuatu yang menarik nak bagi dekat kamu semua" Masing-masing sungguh teruja mendengar kata-kata cikgu mereka dan tidak sabar untuk menerima kejutan itu.

"Cikgu nak bagi kita orang hadiah kan kan kan" kata Gopal dengan penuh harapan. "Tak pun cikgu nak bagi kita orang keluar berehat lebih awal!" sebenarnya Gopal tengah lapar, dia belum lagi makan sarapan pagi.

"Banyak cantik! Kamu ingat cikgu nak bagi kamu pergi keluar berehat ke hah! Cikgu nak bagi korang hadiah ujian untuk kamu semua! menarik tak? menarik kan kan kan kan" Cikgu Papa Zola memberikan senyuman yang begitu indah sekali kepada pelajar-pelajarnya. Manakala pelajar-pelajarnya membuat muka takut kerana setiap kali cikgu Papa Zola bagi ujian, makin susah pula soalannya tetapi hanya 3 orang sahaja yang dapat menjawap dengan sempurna sekali iaitu Yaya, Ying dan Fang.

"Haiya, Cikgu nie. Asyik ujian sahaja. Bukan minggu lepas kita baru buat ujian ka" kata Ying. Cikgu Papa Zola terus memandang tepat ke arah Ying dan membuatkan Ying rasa tak senang duduk. "Mestilah kena ada ujian tiap-tiap minggu. Kalau tak, macam mana kamu nak jadi pandai. Nak kamu gagal dalam peperiksaan akhir tahun nanti ke?"

"hehe.. tak nak cikgu. Cikgu nak bagi ujian setiap hari pun takpe"

"Ha! bagus kalau macam tue" Cikgu Papa Zola dengan senyapnya membahagi-bahagikan kertas ujian kepada anak-anak muridnya. Dia berhenti di meja kosong Fang dan mendapati Fang tiada di situ.

"Eh, mana kawan baik kamu si Fang?" Cikgu Papa Zola bertanya kepada Boboiboy.

"Dia tak datang sekolah hari ini cikgu"

"Apa! Kenapa pula dia tak datang sekolah. Cikgu baru sahaja nak berbincang tentang kertas peperiksaan yang cikgu bagi hari tue" Yaya dan Ying terdengar kata-kata Cikgu Papa tadi, mereka terus terasa tidak adil. "Cikgu! kenapa Fang seorang sahaja yang dapat buat peperiksaan tue?" tanya Yaya dan Ying serentak.

"Kamu berdua tidak perlu tahu kerana ini urusan cikgu dengan Fang sahaja. Ala, nanti kamu akan tahu juga. Dah, dah dah! Jawap soalan ujian kamu sebelum cikgu bagi rotan keinsafan!" Dengan segera mereka semua terus menjawap soalan ujian yang cikgu Papa bagi tadi.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Mesti aku dapat markah terendah lagi, takpun kosong terus. Susah sangatlah soalan matematik tadi" kata Gopal dengan muka yang murung. Sesi waktu persekolahan sudah tamat, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terus bergerak ke rumah Fang.

"Tuelah kau Gopal, tahu main sahaja. Tak pernah nak ulang kaji" kata Yaya "Cubalah rajin-rajinkan diri tue ulang kaji mata pelajaran, dah lah tahun depan kita orang semua nak UPSR dah. Macam mana nak masuk kelas pertama nie kalau asyik gagal sahaja. Asyik main game game game game sahaja. Boboiboy pun sama, bagi si Gopal lagi semangat main game. Kalau main game sekejap 30 minit ke 1 jam takpe. Ini berjam-jam mainnya"

"Dah dah, kau simpan sahaja ceramah kau tue Yaya. Nanti-nanti aku insaflah" Yaya memandang kearah Gopal dengan muka yang garang, terus Gopal ketawa kecil dan tidak rasa senang pula melihat muka Yaya yang garang itu. Takut nanti Yaya bertukar menjadi harimau, selamatlah Yaya tue bukan Fang. Kalau tak, tentu Gopal dah lama kena belasah.

"Korang semua ok ke ikut aku pergi ke rumah Fang?" tanya Boboiboy. Sebenarnya sepanjang persekolahan tadi, perasaan risau tentang Fang membuak buak di hati Boboiboy. Jawap ujian matematik pun dia rasa tidak begitu semangat. Mungkin dia akan dapat markah yang teruk lagi, fikir Boboiboy.

"Mestilah ok. Kami nak juga tengok keadaan dia hari ini. Fang kan kawan kita orang juga, bukannya kawan kau sorang sahaja Boboiboy" kata Yaya. "Dah, jom kita pergi ke rumah Fang!"

5 minit kemudian, mereka sudah berada di hadapan rumah terbiar. Gopal masih lagi rasa ketakutan walaupun dia tahu itu rumah hantu Fang. Yaya dan Ying tidak pernah menjejaki lagi ke rumah Fang walaupun mereka tahu di mana Fang tinggal. Mereka rasakan sungguh seram sejuk melihat rumah terbiar itu. "Betul ke nie rumah Fang?" tanya Ying

"Mestilah betul, Fang tue kan hantu. Jadi inilah rumah hantu dia" Gopal menolak pagar rumah tersebut pelahan-lahan dan mereka semua masuk ke halaman rumah yang penuh dengan dahan-dahan pokok dan daun-daun kering. Di tengah-tengah halaman tersebut terdapat sebiji donut yang telah dimakan separuh dan sebuah kotak kecik yang telah dibuka.

"Itu bukan ke donut lobak merah kesayangan si Fang tue tapi kenapa separuh sahaja?" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berdiri belakang Boboiboy sambil memeriksa donut tersebut. Pemikiran mereka memikirkan benda yang sama iaitu Fang tidak pernah membazirkan donut kegemarannya itu, apatah lagi membuang makanan yang tidak habis dimakan merata-rata tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi nie?" Boboiboy cuba mencari petunjuk yang lain sekeliling rumah tetapi gagal. Ying mengangkat kotak kecil itu dan memeriksa jikalau ada tertulis apa-apa tetapi malangnya tiada. Boboiboy cuba mengambil donut separuh makan itu tetapi dihalang oleh Gopal. Gopal mencapai tangan Boboiboy dan lalu berkata "Jangan usik donut tue, entah-entah kau pun hilang macam Fang juga"

"Mana ada. Aku tak kan hilanglah. Kalau aku hilang pun, mesti aku dapat bertemu dengan Fang kan kan kan" Tetapi logic Gopal itu memang tak boleh pakai.

"Kalau kau hilang, macam mana nak cari kau nanti. Kau guna ranting kayu nie untuk mengangkat donut tue" Gopal memberi ranting itu kepada Boboiboy. Boboiboy paksakan diri mengambil ranting itu untuk menghiburkan hati kawan. "Hah! aku dah angkat donut nie, mana beg plastik" Gopal membuka beg sekolah Boboiboy dan mengeluarkan beg plastik yang ada donut lobak merah. Donut tue dia makan, manakala beg plastik tue dia bagi dekat Boboiboy. Donut itu selamat di simpan dalam beg sekolah Boboiboy.

"Sekarang macam mana?" tanya Yaya. Boboiboy rasa dia perlu masuk ke dalam rumah Fang, kena siasat juga. "Baiklah, Yaya dan Ying pergi cari petunjuk yang lain dekat sekitar sini. Aku dan Gopal akan mencari di dalam rumah Fang"

"Baik!" kata Yaya dan Ying. Mereka terus pergi ke rumah sebelah untuk mencari petunjuk baru. Boboiboy dan Gopal pelahan-lahan membuka pintu rumah Fang dan masuk ke dalam rumah secara senyap. Rumah Fang masih lagi seperti dulu tetapi sedikit kemas.

"Kau pergi tengok bahagian bawah, aku pulak dekat bahagian atas"

"Aku tak nak pergi sorang-sorang, kita pergi siasat sama-samalah Boboiboy" merayu Gopal yang dalam ketakutan. "Mana ada hantu, yang hantunya ialah si Fang tue. Sekarang Fang takde kan, so hantu pun takde lah" kata Boboiboy

"Ala Boboiboy" Boboiboy terpaksa mengalah, dia pun pergi siasat dekat bilik bahagian bawah dahulu bersama-sama Gopal. Dari satu ke bilik ke satu bilik, Boboiboy asyik memanggil nama Fang. "Wei, daripada kau panggil Fang Fang Fang Fang, apa kata kau panggil Pang pula. Boleh aku lempang kau"

"Selamatlah kau Gopal, nasib baik aku bukan Fang. Kalau tak, dah lama aku ikut cara si Fang tue"

"Ala, aku bergurau aje Boboiboy" ketawa kecil Gopal. Setelah selesai siasat di bahagian bilik bawah, mereka terus ke bahagian atas. Boboiboy membuka pintu bilik pertama "Eh, ini bilik tidur Fang"

"Mana-mana, aku nak tengok" Gopal menolak Boboiboy masuk ke dalam bilik Fang. Terdapat sebuah rak buku yang penuh dengan buku-buku, katil Fang, sebuah meja untuk Fang membuat kerja dan juga sebuah komputer di tepi katilnya. Di tepi meja Fang, tersandar sebuah beg baju dan bola keranjang. "Banyaknya buku dia. Kamus english, kamus cina, kamus india, kamus jepun... berapa banyak kamus lah dia ada. Aik, buku Matematik tambahan pun ada, dasyat betul. Matematik tahap sekolah menengah nie" Gopal melihat semua buku-buku Fang.

"Tak sangka kawan aku nie suka membaca rupanya" Boboiboy menuju ke meja Fang dan terdapat beberapa buku latihan sekolah tapi paling banyak sekali, buku latihan Matematik. "Gila Matematik rupanya si Fang nie, patutlah pandai semacam dia nie tapi macam mana boleh dapat no.3"

Boboiboy ternampak beberapa keping gambar berapa di tepi buku latihan Matematik, dia mengambilnya dan tersenyum. Dia melihat kenangan-kenangan mereka semua bersama semasa hari kantin sekolah, hari pesta kitar semula, pergi berkhemah di Pulau Terapung dan beberapa lagi kenangan yang ada. "Jangan risau Fang, kami akan mencari kau sampai dapat"

"Ada jumpa apa-apa tak" Ying muncul di pintu bilik. Dia kelelihatan amat penat sekali kerana menggunakan kuasanya. "Tak, kita orang tak jumpa apa-apa pun. Baju sekolah dan beg sekolah dia pun takde dekat sini. Maknanya Fang kena culik semenjak semalam lagi atau pagi tadi"

"Jadi macam mana sekarang. Report dekat polis?" kata Gopal

"Tak perlu. Aku rasa ini bukan kes culik yang biasa. Aku dapat rasakan ada orang jahat luar biasa yang culik Fang" Boboiboy meletak semula kepingan gambar tadi di tempat asalnya. "Jom kita ke kedai Tok Aba, aku perlukan Ochobot untuk memeriksa donut tadi" Jadi mereka berempat segera ke kedai Tok Aba untuk mendapatkan bantuan daripada Ochobot

Jangan risau, aku pasti akan selamatkan kau Fang, kata Boboiboy dihatinya.

To be continued...

 **P/S:- Maaf tiada Fang dalam chapter ini tapi jangan bimbang, dia akan muncul di chapter seterusnya!**


	3. Kau Siapa?

**Terima kasih kepada yang review cerita ini. Saya dengan tungkus lumusnya menyiapkan chapter 3 ini. Akhirnya siap juga**

 **Oh ya, sebelum baca.. amaran sedikit.. maaf kalau ada agenda yang kejam terlampau kejam sangat**

 **Selamat membaca! dan maaf jikalau ada masalah sedikit**

Kau Siapa?

Chapter 3

Fang terasa kepala dia amat berat sekali. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berat berada di atas kepalanya. Fang mulai membuka matanya dengan pelahan-lahan, lalu dia sedar bahawa dia bukan lagi berada di hadapan rumahnya mahupun tempat mana-mana yang dikenali olehnya. Fang terkejut, terus dia bangun terduduk dan lalu dia melihat sekelilingnya. Nampaknya dia sekarang berada di dalam gua tapi gua apakah ini. Setahu dia, dekat Pulau Rintis tiada gua. Adakah dia dibawa jauh dari Pulau Rintis seperti Pulau Terapung kerana situ terdapat banyak gua-gua yang dia boleh pernah terokai. Tak mungkin, kata hatinya. Mungkin ini gua yang tersorok, tersembunyi daripada mata khalayak ramai. Mungkin gua dibawah tanah? Mungkin juga. Fang perlu mencari jalan keluar dari sini.

"Akhirnya, kau sedar juga" Fang terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari arah belakang. Lalu dia memusing badannya ke belakang dan nampak seorang perempuan muda yang cantik tetapi mempunyai hati yang penuh dengan kegelapan dan dendam. Perempuan itu mempunyai rambut putih yang panjang seperti puntianak, muka yang begitu serius dan senyuman yang begitu menakutkan.

"Siapa kau hah! Kenapa kau tangkap aku?" Fang bangunkan dirinya dan berdepan dengan perempuan itu. Dia baru sahaja hendak menggunakan kuasa bayangnya tetapi jam kuasanya tiada di tangan kirinya.

"Hahahaha! Nama aku ialah Ratu Lily. Aku tangkap kau kerana abang kau, si Kapten Kaizo tue. Aku sudah lama perhatikan kau tapi aku hanya menunggu masa sahaja untuk menangkap kau. Selama ini aku bersabar dan perlu pastikan bahawa kau adalah adik kepada Kapten Kaizo"

"Kau tak kan dapat keluar dari sini" sambung Ratu Lily itu lagi sambil ketawa kecil "Oh ya, jam kuasa kau, aku telah rampas. Kuasa kau begitu kuat sekali, sama seperti kuasa abang kau. Aku tahu kau nak menggunakan kuasa bayang kesayangan kau nie. HARIMAU BAYANG!"

Fang terkaku sebentar selepas sahaja melihat harimau bayang telah terbentuk dan bersiap sedia untuk menyerangnya. Tanpa jam kuasa, macam mana dia mahu mempertahankan diri, lagipun kuasa penembus dia sudah lama rosak disebabkan diserang oleh abangnya sendiri. Fang mengundurkan dirinya secara pelahan-lahan dan matanya memandang ke arah kiri dan kanan jikalau ada jalan keluar untuk melepaskan dirinya dari gua ini.

"Hahaha! Kau takut dengan kuasa harimau bayang kau sendiri. Selama ini kau yang selalu menggunakan kuasa ini. Apa kata kau rasakan sendiri bagaimana harimau bayang ini menyerang kau!" Fang berhenti seketika, dia tidak ada jalan lain, melainkan mempertahankan dirinya dengan serangan harimau bayang itu. Dia bukan pengecut, dia tak kan lari. "Kau tak kan dapat abang aku. Aku tak kan benarkan kau mendekati abang aku. Aku yakin kawan-kawan aku akan mencari aku dan mereka akan hapuskan kau" Ratu Lily benci dengan kata-kata semangat dan keberanian dari Fang. Ya, dia memang benci dengan orang-orang begitu.

"Aku kagum dengan semangat dan keberanian kau. Kau dan abang kau sama sahaja. hahahaha! Rasakan serangan ini! HARIMAU BAYANG, SERANG BUDAK ITU!" Ratu Lily mengarahkan harimau bayang menyerang Fang. Fang dengan begitu pantas melakukan somersault ke arah belakang. Dia melompat ke kiri ke kanan ke depan, ke belakang, untuk mengelak daripada terkena harimau bayang itu. Ratu Lily hanya berdiri sahaja sambil ketawa sekuat hati seperti orang terkena rasuk.

"Hahahaha! Ambik ini pula, CAKARAN HARIMAU BAYANG!" Fang sempat mengelakkan dirinya tetapi malangnya kaki kanan Fang terkena cakaran harimau bayang tersebut. Fang terjatuh ke lantai tanah dan menahan kesakitan itu. Luka di kakinya begitu parah dan dia tidak berdaya untuk bangun. Ratu Lily berdiri dekat dengannya dan melihat Fang yang sedang menahan kesakitan itu, dia mengangkat tangan kanan "Bebola elektrik" sebuah bola elektrik muncul di tangan kanannya dan lalu baling ke arah Fang. Fang menjerit sekuat hati kerana badannya tidak dapat menahan dengan kuasa elektrik itu, lalu dia pengsan serta merta.

"Inilah salah satu kuasa sebenar aku, kuasa manipulati elektrik" Dia melutut dan lalu mengusap-usap rambut Fang sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kau akan datang ke sini juga Kaizo sebelum aku hapuskan adik kesayangan kau" Dia bangun dan terus beredar dari situ, meninggalkan Fang yang sedang pengsan itu.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dikedai Tok Aba, terdapat sebuah robot bulat yang berwarna kuning sedang mengelap kaunter meja kedai. Tok Aba tiada di situ, dia keluar pergi membeli barang-barang yang sudah kehabisan stok. Jadi Ochobot terpaksa menjaga kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba sambil menunggu kepulangan kawannya, Boboiboy.

"Ochobot!" Ochobot dengan gembiranya, meninggalkan kedai itu dan terus terbang ke arah Boboiboy. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berada di belakang Boboiboy.

"Lambat betul kau balik hari ini, kau pergi mana tadi?" tanya Ochobot.

"Maaf Ochobot, kami ke rumah Fang tadi" Ochobot baru sedar bahawa Fang tiada dengan mereka. Fang tidak datang ke sini ke? fikir Ochobot.

"Aik, mana Fang? Bukan dia selalu dengan korang ke?" Tanya Ochobot lagi. Ochobot dapat melihat riak wajah Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang sedang bersedih dan risau. "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" semuanya berdiri senyap sebentar, akhirnya Boboiboy membuka cerita apa yang terjadi terhadap Fang. Mereka semua pergi duduk di kedai Tok Aba sambil mendengar Boboiboy bercerita

"Fang kena culik Ochobot. Kami dah cari dia dekat rumah tadi, tapi Fang takde. Yang kami jumpa hanya donut lobak merah separuh makan oleh Fang"

"Kena culik? siapa culik dia?" terkejut Ochobot. Macam mana Fang kena culik, bukan ke Fang tue mempunyai kuasa yang kuat, fikir Ochobot. Boboiboy mengeluarkan donut lobak merah di dalam beg sekolahnya dan lalu memberi kepada Ochobot.

"Ochobot, tolong scan donut ini. Mungkin kita dapat jawapannya" Boboiboy keluarkan donut itu dari beg plastik dan meletakkan donut itu di atas meja kaunter. Dengan segera, Ochobot scan donut tersebut. Beberapa data telah terkumpul.

"Cepatlah Ochobot, kita kena cari Fang cepat"

"Isk kau nie Boboiboy, sabar lah dulu. Bagi Ochobot scan betul-betul donut tue" marah Yaya tetapi Boboiboy mengendahkan sahaja kata-kata Yaya. Dia mana boleh sabar dalam situasi begini, nyawa Fang mungkin dalam terancam. Kita tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi terhadap Fang. Mereka semua tidak tahu bahawa Fang sedang luka parah sekarang nie dan dalam keadaan pengsan.

Walaupun wajah Yaya dalam keadaan terdesak tetapi dia kena bersabar kalau tidak pemikirannya akan menjadi kucar-kacir. "Macam mana Ochobot, dapat kesan apa-apa tak?" tanya Yaya

"Hmmm... Ada kesan racun dekat donut nie" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terkejut dan lalu memandang satu sama lain. Racun?! Mereka tidak mahu memikirkan yang bukan-bukan.

"Racun?! Jangan-jangan racun tue buat Fang mati! Macam mana nie, siapa yang bunuh Fang?" Yaya dan Ying memandang ke arah Gopal dengan begitu marah sekali.

"Wei Gopal! kau jangan fikir macam tue, boleh tak" marah Ying.

"Entah Gopal nie, benda macam nie serius. Kau boleh pula buat main-main" Nak sahaja Boboiboy belasah si Gopal tue tapi dia kena banyak bersabar.

"Aku mana ada main-main dey. Tengok muka aku nie, serius kan. Macam mana kalau apa yang aku cakap tue betul" Tetapi Boboiboy tak naklah apa yang Gopal katakan itu tadi menjadi kenyataan. Dalam hati Boboiboy sungguh kuat mengatakan bahawa Fang masih hidup cuma kita tak tahu dimana dia disembunyikan.

"Sudah lah, kita jangan bergaduh tentang hal ini. Korang jangan risau, ini bukan racun untuk membunuh orang tetapi racun untuk pengsankan orang sahaja. Jadi jangan risau, yang penting sekarang kita kena mencari lokasi tempat Fang disembunyikan" Semuanya lega setelah mendengar kata-kata Ochobot. Boboiboy boleh menarik nafas dengan lega. Masalah pertama sudah selesai, masalah kedua pula dia kena selesaikan. Siapa yang culik Fang? Dan dimana dia disembunyikan? Tapi bila di fikirkan balik, hanya satu sahaja alien jahat yang ada di Pulau Rintis ini iaitu Adudu.

"Nampaknya ada orang mempergunakan donut kegemaran Fang sebagai umpan" kata Ochobot.

"Ini mesti kerja si kepala kotak tue" kata Ying. Boboiboy pula berfikiran lain, ini bukan kerja si Adudu sebab kalau Adudu, dia mesti tangkap kawan-kawannya di depan matanya sendiri.

"Bila masa pula aku yang pergi culik kawan baik jahat korang tue" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menoleh ke belakang dan kelihatan alien jahat, Adudu dan robot ungunya, Probe yang sedang mengangkat beberapa kotak besar. "Entah korang nie, tak baik tau tuduh Encik Bos yang bukan-bukan" kata Probe

"Apa korang buat kat sini?" Tanya Boboiboy yang sudah bersiap sedia untuk melawan Adudu dan Probe tetapi kelihatan seperti mereka bukan disini untuk berlawan.

"Dia orang ada dekat sini sebab tolong atok angkat barang-barang nie semua" kata Tok Aba yang muncul dari belakang Adudu dan Probe, dengan beberapa beg plastik penuh dengan barang-barang dapur. "Kebetulan atok nampak dia orang nie tadi, jadi atok mintak lah tolong daripada dia orang"

"Baiknya Adudu. Baguslah macam tue, sifat tolong menolong adalah sifat yang murni" kata Yaya.

"Baik apa kebendanya, esok-esok jadi jahat balik. Lepas tue baik, lepas tue jahat balik. baik jahat baik jahat baik jahat"

"Betul cakap Gopal tue. Encik bos nie macam suis lampu, boleh bertukar-tukar. Kejap jahat, kejap baik, kejap jahat, kejap baik"

"Apa yang kau merepek nie Probe. Aku alien jahat lah" Adudu mengetuk kepala Probe sampai membuat dia terjatuh ke tanah. "Hah! Apasal korang tiba-tiba tuduh aku culik Fang pula? cepat cerita" Dengan itu, Boboiboy pun bercerita lagi sekali tentang kes penculikan Fang. Probe begitu teruja mendengar cerita tersebut manakala Adudu membuat muka yang serius.

"Isk, siapa pula orang jahat baru dekat sini, yang aku tahu, aku sorang sahaja yang jahat lagikan kejam dekat sini" semua berfikir sebentar. Nak katakan si Ejojo, tak mungkin juga sebab dia kan dah kalah dengan sekelip mata sahaja dan kena tangkap dengan Kapten Kaizo. Boboibot pula dah lama hancur tapi Boboibot tue hanya mengikut arahan dari tuannya sahaja. Tak mungkin si Borara, dia kan dah lama dihapuskan, geng-geng tengkotak dia pun dah masuk penjara. Kedai Tok Aba menjadi sunyi kerana masing-masing sedang sibuk berfikir. Tanpa disedari mereka, seorang perempuan sedang berdiri jauh memerhatikan mereka semua.

"Harimau bayang"

"Fang?" Boboiboy mulai sedar tetapi itu bukan suara Fang, suara itu milik seorang perempuan. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying memusing kebelakang dan tiba-tiba sahaja mereka semua menjerit kerana harimau bayang sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka untuk menyerang. Boboiboy dengan segera menukar menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar. Dengan pantasnya dia menghapuskan harimau bayang itu menggunakan pedang halilintarnya.

"Siapa kau?" perempuan itu tersenyum sahaja kepada Boboiboy. "Jadi, kaulah yang menculik Fang dan merampas kuasa dia. Baik kau lepaskan kawan aku tue sebelum aku hapuskan kau"

"Hahahaha!" Perempuan itu ketawa kecil "Siapa aku? Aku adalah Ratu Lily. Betul tekaan kau, akulah yang menculik kawan kesayangan kau tue. Jangan risau, Fang sekarang hanya pengsan sahaja" Ratu Lily tersenyum sini dan bersambung lagi "selepas sahaja aku telah mencederakan dia dengan menggunakan jam kuasa ini" Ratu Lily ketawa sekuat hati. Gopal terus sembunyikan diri belakang kaunter kedai kerana ketawa Ratu Lily itu seperti bunyi pontianak sedang mengilai. Boboiboy Halilintar, Yaya dan Ying berasa sungguh marah apabila mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ratu Lily itu tadi.

"Berani kau cederakan kawan baik aku. Lepaskan Fang!" Boboiboy Halilintar menyerang Ratu Lily itu dengan pedang Halilintarnya. Ratu Lily itu mengangkat kedua tangannya "Kuasa Telekinesis!"

Tiba-tiba sahaja badan Boboiboy Halilintar terpelanting ke kedai Tok Aba. "Jangan Boboiboy, Ratu Lily tue mempunyai kuasa yang luar biasa"

"Maksud kau Adudu?" Boboiboy Halilintar mengosok kepalanya kerana terkena signboard Kokotiam Tok Aba

"Maksud aku, Ratu Lily tue berbahaya. Kuasa yang dia miliki bukan datang dari jam kuasa. Kuasa Telekinesis tue adalah salah satu kuasanya" kata Probe "Kuasa dia tue boleh mengerakkan sesuatu object menggunakan mindanya"

"Dah habis bercerita? Ambik serangan ini lagi" Ratu Lily menyerang mereka semua lagi dengan kuasa Telekinesisnya. Mereka semua terpelanting ke belakang, Boboiboy halilintar sempat menyelamatkan atoknya, manakala Yaya sempat terbangkan diri. Adudu, Probe Gopal dan Ying terjatuh dan terkena pokok. Ratu Lily tidak berpuas hati, dia terus menyerang mereka dengan kuasa Elektriknya pula. Dia mengeluarkan bebola elektriknya dan lalu membaling ke arah mereka tetapi Probe sempat bertukar menjadi Mega-Probe.

Probe menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelindung untuk melindungi mereka daripada terkena bebola elektrik itu.

"PROBEEEE!" menjerit Adudu. Probe jatuh tetapi tidaklah rosak teruk, dia masih lagi berfungsi. Boboiboy Halilintar menjadi semakin marah dan bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Blaze.

"Jaga kau Ratu LiLy! BEBOLA API BERKEMBAR!" Boboiboy Blaze menghantar bebola apinya tepat ke arah Ratu Lily itu tetapi nasib tidak menyebelahi Boboiboy Blaze kerana Ratu Lily menggunakan kuasa Telekinesis dan bebola api itu datang balik ke arah Boboiboy Blaze

"TUKARAN BISKUT-BISKUT YAYA!" bebola api tersebut bertukar menjadi biskut Yaya yang sangat panas. Boboiboy blaze sedar dengan keadaan itu, dia mengelakkan diri daripada terkena.

"Alamak! maaf Boboiboy. aku tak sengaja, aku panik tadi" kata Gopal.

"Aduh! Kau nie, jangan lah tukar jadi biskut Yaya. Kau tahukan biskut tue keras macam batu"

Ratu Lily terus menyerang mereka lagi dengan kuasa Telekinesisnya. Boboiboy Blaze terjatuh kebelakang dan dia terus bertukar menjadi Boboiboy normal.

"TUMBUKAN PADU!" giliran Yaya pula untuk menyerang Ratu Lily itu tetapi nasibnya sama sahaja seperti Boboiboy.

"YAYA!" dengan pantasnya Ying pergi menyelamatkan Yaya daripada terjatuh ke tanah. Masing-masing sudah kalah dengan Ratu Lily itu tetapi mereka tidak boleh mengalah. Demi kawan mereka Fang, mereka sanggup berlawan bermati-matian.

"HAHAHAHA! Korang tak kan dapat kalahkan aku. Aku datang ke sini untuk memberitahu korang, aku akan kembalikan kawan korang tapi dengan satu syarat. Hubungi Kapten Kaizo tue dan datang ke sini kerana aku ada kejutan khas untuk dia. Kalau tidak, kawan korang akan menjadi mangsa keganasan aku. Aku akan seksa dia sehingga Kapten Kaizo muncul di depan mata aku sendiri" Ratu Lily terus menghilangkan diri tanpa kesan. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tiada pilihan, terpaksa menghubungi Kapten Kaizo juga tetapi bagaiman kalau itu semuanya hanyalah satu perangkap dari Ratu Lily itu.

"Perangkap ke tak, kita kena hubungi Kapten Kaizo. Kita perlukan bantuan dari dia untuk menyelamatkan Fang" Pelahan-lahan Boboiboy bangunkan dirinya. "Tapi aku tak sanggup melihat Kapten Kaizo menjadi mangsa si Ratu Lily tue"

"Aiyoo.. jangan risau ma. Abang Fang tue kan kuat. Mesti dia dapat kalahkan si Ratu gila tue" kata Ying

"Entahlah Ying, aku rasa kita sendiri perlu pergi selamatkan Fang sendiri. Tak payah meminta bantuan daripada Kapten Kaizo, melainkan kita sudah terdesak" pemikiran Boboiboy terus berubah

"Habis tue, kau nak Fang terseksa. Kau sendiri dengarkan kata-kata Ratu Lily tue kan, selagi Kapten Kaizo tak datang ke sini, selagi tue lah nyawa Fang dalam bahaya. Terdesak atau tidak, kita kena hubungi Kapten Kaizo juga. Lagipun tak baik sembunyikan perkara ini daripada Kapten Kaizo tue tentang adiknya" Boboiboy mengalah selepas sahaja mendengar kata-kata dari Yaya. Boboiboy memandang kawan-kawannya dan dia pun setuju untuk menghubungi Kapten Kaizo.

"Aku akan tolong korang hubungi Kapten Kaizo. Jom ikut aku ke markas kotak"

"Terima kasih Adudu" kata Boboiboy.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dirinya sudah lemah, kaki kanannya masih luka akibat terkena cakaran harimau bayang tadi. Fang tidak mahu mengalah, dia akan mencari jalan keluar juga walaupun dengan badan yang lemah. Pelahan-lahan dia cuba untuk berdiri tetapi kesakitan itu amat perit sekali, lalu dia tersungkur jatuh. Fang tiada jalan lain, dia merangkak ke sudut-sudut tepi untuk mencari jalan keluar. Mungkin dia dapat jumpa ruang kecil yang membolehkan dia merangkak keluar daripada gua ini. Mata Fang memandang liar ke arah kiri dan kanan supaya Ratu Lily tidak muncul pada saat-saat ini.

"Mana kau nak lari!" Ratu Lily mengeluarkan pengikat bayang untuk mengikat Fang. Dia mengheret Fang dengan ganas sekali sehingga membuatkan kesakitan kakinya itu menjadi lebih perit seperti terkena tikaman pisau.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Lepaskan kau? Hahahahaha! Selagi abang kau tidak datang menyelamatkan kau, selagi itulah kau akan menjadi tebusan aku. Lagipun kau akan menjadi bahan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan aku. AMBIK NIE! ALIRAN ELEKTRIK!" Ratu Lily itu mengeluarkan elektrik ke pengikat bayang, Fang menjerit kesakitan. Ratu Lily hentikan aliran elektrik itu.

"Aku akan menyeksakan kau. hehehe! Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah abang kau apabila melihat adik kesayangannya telah aku diseksakan" Ratu Lily gelak sekuat hati. Apa yang dia inginkan selama ini akan menjadi kenyataan. Datanglah kau Kaizo, datanglah dengan cepat, fikir Ratu Lily "Kau patut bersyukur kerana kuasa elektrik yang aku bagi tue tidaklah sekuat mana"

Perasaan Fang sudah menjadi kucar-kacir kerana dia tidak mahu abangnya datang kerana dia tahu, Ratu Lily itu akan membunuh abangnya tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia tidak mahu dirinya menjadi alat permainan Ratu Lily. Dia tidak tahan lagi dari satu seksaan ke satu seksaan dari Ratu kejam itu. Dia berdoa banyak-banyak agar Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya yang lain datang dan menyelamatkan dirinya dengan segera sebelum abang dia sampai.

"Kau.. kau tak kan.. dapat... abang aku... Kawan... kawan aku.. akan... datang.. menyelamat.. kan... aku" kata Fang dengan begitu lemah sekali.

"Kau yakin? AMBIK NIE! BEBOLA ELEKTRIK"

Fang tidak berdaya untuk menjerit lagi tapi apakah dayanya, kuasa elektrik itu sungguh menyakitkan walaupun dalam kuasa rendah.

"ABANGGGGG!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jauh di ruang angkasa, Kapten Kaizo terjaga dari mimpi buruknya. Kapten Kaizo bangun dan pergi ke sink untuk membasuh mukanya, pemikirannya masih lagi bermain-main dengan mimpi buruknya tadi. Dia mimpi adiknya telah terseksa begitu kejam sekali, dan paling peliknya, dia boleh mendengar adiknya memanggil namanya dengan jelas sekali. Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukan Kaizo, semua itu hanyalah mainan mimpi sahaja, fikir Kaizo sambil menenangkan dirinya.

"Kapten!" satu skrin kecil keluar dari jam kuasanya. "Kenapa Lahap?"

"Datang ke bilik kawalan dengan segera, kita ada panggilan kecemasan"

"Kecemasan?" dengan gegasnya, Kapten Kaizo terus berlari ke bilik kawalan. Di skrin besar dia nampak wajah Boboiboy terpapar di skrin

"Kenapa kau hubungi aku?"

"Kapten Kaizo kena datang ke bumi dengan segera. Fang kena tangkap dengan Ratu Lily, kami perlukan bantuan dari Kapten untuk selamatkan Fang" Kapten Kaizo terkejut besar selepas sahaja mendengar nama Ratu Lily. Musuh lama dia sudah kembali, kali ini adik dia menjadi mangsa. Nampaknya mimpi tadi bukanlah hanya sekadar mimpi mainan.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Boboiboy, dia menutup terus skrin itu. "Lahap, dengan pantas kita ke Bumi" Riak wajah Kapten Kaizo menjadi marah.

Jaga kau Ratu Lily, jika kau cederakan adik aku, aku sendiri akan hapuskan kau, kata Kapten Kaizo dihati sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya

To be continued...

 **Chapter 4 masih lagi didalam progress tetapi mungkin lambat sedikit siap kerana author pun nak beraya juga**

 **Raya pun nak dekat dah, saya pun mungkin sibuk, harap semua bawak bersabar**

 **Jadi saya ingin memohon maaf lebih awal jikalau di update lambat**

 **Hingga kita bertemu lagi di chapter seterusnya!**


	4. Kuatkan Semangat!

**Haha! yea yea aje cakap author nie busy sebab nak raya dah. dush dush dekat diri sendiri**

 **Disebabkan tadi banyak sangat idea yang keluar untuk chapter 4 & 5, author mengambil masa yang ada untuk siapkan chapter 4 terdahulu**

 **Jadi inilah hasilnya! Terima kasih kerana sudi review dan menyukai fanfic ini. Maaf kalau ada apa-apa yang tidak perfect**

 **Selamat membaca semua!**

 **enjoy!**

Kuatkan Semangat!

Chapter 4

Boboiboy baru sahaja selesai menghubungi Kapten Kaizo. "Terima kasih Adudu kerana menolong kami hubungi Kapten Kaizo"

"Hah! Apa kata korang makan cekodok kotak nie, korangkan tetamu Adudu. Jadi, sila lah makan" kata Probe yang baru sahaja keluar dari dapur kecil sambil memegang sebuah dulang berisikan cekodok kotak. "Makan tau, ini khas aku buatkan untuk korang"

"Woi Probe! Apasal dengan kau nie. Dah sah sah dia orang datang ke sini bukan nak melawat kita orang" Adudu membaling sebuah tin cawan ke arah Probe. Cawan itu terkena Probe dan dia terjatuh terbalik. Habis semua cekodok kotak berterabur di lantai. "Adeh, habis cekodok kotak aku"

"Aiyaa.. kesian dekat Probe tue. Penat-penat dia buat untuk kita orang, kau baling dia dengan cawan pula" kata Ying sambil mengutip cekodok kotak itu dan letak keatas dulang tersebut.

"Pedulik apa aku. Hah! Sekarang apa rancang korang?" Boboiboy tiada rancangan untuk seterusnya. "Tak tahulah Adudu, mungkin tunggu Kapten Kaizo sampai sahaja kot"

"Ha ah, kita pun tak boleh nak buat apa dah. Dekat mana dia sembunyikan Fang pun kita orang tak tahu. Kalau kita dapat hapuskan Ratu Lily tue awal-awal, tak mungkin kita akan dapat jumpa Fang" kata Yaya yang sudah hilang semangat. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying seperti Yaya juga, masing-masing sudah mati akal.

"Isk korang nie. Jangan menyerah kalah"

"Habis tue, kau ada idea macam mana nak pergi cari Fang?" Kata Gopal sambil ketuk-ketuk kepala Adudu. "Tak pun kau pergi hubungi si Ratu Lily gunakan computer kau tue"

"Ratu Lily tue mana ada computer. Dia tue mana reti guna computer. Hebat macam mana pun, buta computer jugak si ratu gila tue. Yang korang nie semua macam dah hilang harapan kenapa?" Boboiboy tak pernah pula melihat Adudu marah macam nie. Ini bukan marah sebab kalah macam dulu-dulu, ini marah lain macam.

"Dah tue, kau ada cadangan ke?" tanya Yaya

"Aku mana ada idea, korang lah yang kena fikirkan sendiri. Nak aku bagi sedar kan korang baru ada semangat ke? Dulu masa Fang dah kena bawa pergi dengan abang dia tue, korang juga yang sanggup mintak tolong daripada aku kan. Terbang ke angkasa, selamatkan Fang. Sama juga masa korang cari Ochobot dekat Pulau Terapung tue" Apa yang dikatakan oleh Adudu, memang betul. Lebih-lebih lagi Boboiboy, demi kawan, dia sanggup bermati-matian menyelamatkan kawan-kawannya.

"Takde lah Adudu, bukan hilang semangat. Cuma kali nie, rasa lain macam" Boboiboy tunduk sahaja kepalanya kerana tak nak melihat kawan-kawannya yang dia sudah hilang semangat dan kekuatannya.

"Hah, korang nak tengok aku membebel lagi ke"

"Eh, takpe lah Adudu. Jom lah, kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Mungkin Ochobot ada idea yang bernas untuk kita" kata Yaya. "Terima kasih Adudu mengingatkan kami, kami minta diri dulu yea"

Setelah tiba di kedai Tok Aba, terus sahaja Ying bertanya kepada robot comel berwarna kuning. "Macam mana Ochobot, ada idea tak?" Ochobot mula berfikir kerana dia sendiri pun tiada idea. "Sebenarnya, aku pun tiada idea tapi buat masa nie, apa yang korang boleh buat ialah pergi cari tempat Fang disembunyikan dekat Pulau Rintis"

"Aik, itu bukan idea ke?" Kata Ying "Errr... hehehe.. itu baru aku fikirkan" Ochobot berasa malu, terus sorok dibelakang meja kaunter.

"Isk kau nie Ochobot. Pulau Rintis nie kan besar. Lagipun dekat mana lagi si ratu gila tue nak sembunyikan Fang, dekat kilang koko ke? Entah-entah dekat sekolah kita aje dia pergi sorokkan si Fang tue" Tak pasal-pasal Gopal kena belasah dengan Yaya dan Ying. "ala korang nie, aku cakap aje"

"Kau nie Gopal. Kalau kita tak mencuba, kita tak kan jumpa dekat mana Fang disembunyikan. Aku cadangkan kita semua berpecah. Gopal kau cari dekat-dekat sini sahaja, aku tahu kau malas nak berjalan jauhkan" kata Yaya yang telah mengambil alih tanggungjawap dalam misi kali ini. Yaya terpaksa memberi kekuatannya kepada Ying dan Gopal kerana Boboiboy sudah hilang semangat berjuangannya. Yaya melihat Boboiboy dari tadi senyap sahaja, seperti mahu bersendirian. Boboiboy setuju sahaja dengan kata-kata Yaya.

"Ok! Pukul 5 kita berkumpul di sini balik. Boboiboy jangan risau sangat ok" Ying memberi senyuman ikhlas kepada Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying memandang satu sama lain, dia orang tak tahu macam mana nak naikkan semangat Boboiboy tetapi mereka faham perasaan Boboiboy pada ketika ini. "Boboiboy, kau balik rumah ajelah dulu. Kau pergi berehat. Biar kita orang uruskan" kata Yaya

"Eh, takpelah. Aku boleh bantu sekali"

"Betul nie? kalau macam tue, kita mulakan operasi kita. Kalau korang apa jumpa sesuatu yang mencurigakan, terus hubungi kita orang nanti" Yaya tidak mahu memaksa Boboiboy, jadi dia biarkan sahaja Boboiboy ikuti operasi ini. Maka mereka semua berpecah. Ying menggunakan kuasanya supaya dapat mencari dengan cepat, manakala Yaya pula terbang ke atas dan terus menuju ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy cuba kuatkan semangat, dengan segara terus bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Taufan. Dia mencari tempat tersembunyi yang berada jauh daripada bandar. Mungkin Fang ada di situ.

Dan akhir sekali ialah Gopal. "Wei Ochobot, kau temankan aku cari dekat-dekat kawasan sini" Gopal membuat muka comel supaya Ochobot termakan pujuk rayu dia. "Aku mana boleh ikut kau. Aku kena jaga kena kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Kau pergi jelah, bukannya jauh pun kan. Dekat-dekat sini sahaja"

"Yelah yelah" Gopal dengan hati yang malas, pergi mencari didalam semak, dalam longkang, atas pokok, dekat kedai ice cream ayah Gopal, rumah mak cik kantin dan juga Markas Kotak Adudu. Walaupun baru sahaja pergi tadi, tetapi kali ini dia dihalau oleh Adudu kerana mengganggu dia sedang tidur. Probe pula sempat bagi Gopal cekodok kotak sebagai bekalan.

"Apalah Adudu nie, halau orang pula. Mana tahu kalau si ratu gila tue sorokkan Fang dekat markas kotak dia tue, saja nak kenakan Adudu ke" cakap Gopal sorang-sorang sambil pergi ke destinasi yang seterusnya.

Tepat pukul 5 petang, semua sudah berkumpul di Kedai Tok Aba kecuali Gopal yang masih belum muncul lagi. "Mana si Gopal? Bukan dia pergi cari dekat-dekat sini sahaja ka" kata Ying sambil melihat jam di kedai Tok Aba. "Entah-entah si ratu gila tue sudah tangkap sama Gopal"

"Tak mungkin lah Ying, kita tunggu dia 5 minit lagi" sambil menunggu ketibaan Gopal, Ochobot menyediakan Ice Chocolate Special kepada mereka yang sedang kepenatan. Dari 5 minit terus menjadi 10 minit, Yaya menjadi semakin marah. "Mana Gopal nie. Janganlah buat kita risau pula"

"Kalau lagi 1 minit dia tak muncul, siaplah kau Gopal"

"Sabar Yaya, mungkin dia jumpa sesuatu ke. Hah! tadi korang ada jumpa apa-apa tak tadi? tanya Ochobot. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying menggelengkan kepala tandanya mereka tidak menjumpai apa-apa

"Tapi tadi banyak orang pengsan-pengsan maaa.. ada satu ambulance tengah angkat mak cik nie" kata Ying

"Ha ah lah, aku pun sama gak, ada dalam 4 ke 5 orang macam tue. Makin lama makin teruk wabak nie. Korang rasa siapa punya angkara nie"

"Aku tak pasti Yaya tapi benda-benda nie semua berlaku 2 hari sebelum Fang kena culik" Bila difikirkan balik, memang betul kata Ochobot. Lebih kurang dalam 20 orang telah dimasukkan ke dalam hospital pada masa tue, sampai sekarang semuanya belum pulih lagi. Ochobot semakin risau kalau wabak ini akan berluasan dan membolehkan meragut nyawa orang.

"Korang kena hati-hati, jangan ia sampai terkena dekat kita" kata Ochobot lagi

"Eh Boboiboy, kau pergi hubungi si Gopal tue" kata Ying yang baru sedar Boboiboy dari tadi hanya duduk diam sahaja. Ying dan Yaya semakin risau melihat sikap Boboiboy yang berubah semenjak amaran yang diberikan oleh Ratu Lily.

"Ermm.. ok" kata Boboiboy. Dia terus menghubungi Gopal dengan jam kuasanya, dengan pantas, Gopal mengangkat panggilan Boboiboy. "Kau kat mana Gopal. Dah lama kita orang tunggu kau kat sini"

Gopal menguap dan lalu menjawap. "Aku dekat rumah lah, tadi aku pergi periksa semua tempat. Dekat rumah aku pun aku periksa juga, lepas tue aku terbayang diri aku tengah tidur atas sofa. Jadi aku pun tidur lah" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya. "Adoi, kau nie Gopal. Buat kita orang risau pula"

Tiba-tiba dia terasa ada orang memencut pantas dekat belakang, Boboiboy melihat Yaya dan Ying sudah hilang ke mana. Mana pula dia orang pergi? fikir Boboiboy

"Eh Yaya, Ying. Apa korang buat kat sini?"

"OH, KAU TIDUR YEA" itu suara Yaya. Selepas tue kedengaran seperti Gopal kena kejar dengan Yaya dan Ying.

"ALAMAK!"

"JANGAN YAYA! JANGAN YING!"

"TOLONG AKU BOBOIBOY!"

Ochobot dan Boboiboy tergelak sahaja. Hati Boboiboy terhibur sedikit dengan gelagat mereka bertiga tue. "Terbaik" kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hari sudah bertukar menjadi malam, semua penghuni di Pulau Rintis sedang dibuai mimpi tetapi ada segelintir yang masih belum tidur lagi. Yaya masih tidak boleh melelapkan mata kerana risaukan Fang, lalu terus dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat biskut-biskutnya. Ying juga tidak boleh tidur, dia menggunakan masanya untuk ulang kali mata pelajaran walaupun dia sendiri tidak boleh fokus tetapi dia paksakan diri. Gopal pula, tak payah banyak cakap, dia dah tidur pun.

Boboiboy juga tidak boleh melelapkan matanya, dia sedang duduk termenung di luar tingkap sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Jam dindingnya menunjukkan sudah pukul 12 malam. Ochobot terjaga dari tidurnya, dia ternampak Boboiboy sedang duduk di tepi tingkap. "Boboiboy, kau tak tidur lagi" Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepala sahaja. Ochobot ternampak wajah Boboiboy begitu sedih sekali.

Ochobot tidak pernah melihat Boboiboy berkelakuan begini sebelum ini. "Kau risaukan tentang Fang?" Boboiboy hanya membalas mengangguk kepala. Ochobot terbang ke arah Boboiboy dan lalu memeluknya dengan begitu erat. "Kau jangan sedih Boboiboy, kalau kau sedih, nanti yang lain pun turut sedih juga" Boboiboy membalas pelukan Ochobot

"Macam mana aku tak sedih Ochobot, dekat mana Fang berada, kita semua tak tahu. Entah apa yang Ratu Lily sudah buat dekat Fang pun, kita tak tahu juga" Ochobot dapat merasakan sebutir air mata Boboiboy jatuh ke atasnya. Ochobot lepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau ingat tak lagi kau hampir kehilangan aku" Boboiboy teringat lagi semasa mereka sedang berlawan dengan geng Tengkotak. Pada masa tue Borara telah musnahkan Ochobot, mereka hampir kehilangan Ochobot tetapi Klamkabot menyalurkan semua tenaganya kepada Ochobot agar dapat hidup semula. Walaupun sebelum itu Boboiboy ingatkan dia sudah kehilangan Ochobot tetapi dia tak kan bagi Ochobot mati dalam keadaan sia-sia sahaja.

"Aku ingat lagi Ochobot tapi apa kena mengena dengan sekarang nie? Lagipun pada masa tue, kami dapat jumpa kau juga dekat gua. Tetapi kali nie berbeza, tiada satu petunjuk pun di mana Fang disorokkan"

"Aku cuma mahu mengingatkan kembali perjuangan kau sebelum nie. Boboiboy, kau tak pernah mengalah, kau akan berjuang sehabis-habisan, seperti apa yang berlaku dekat Fang sebelum nie. Kau juga yang mempertahankan Fang walaupun Kaizo sudah beberapa kali kalahkan kau. Kau sanggup terbang ke angkasa, kejar kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo untuk mendapatkan semula Fang"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi tue, sama sahaja apa yang Adudu katakan tadi"

"Jadi, kenapa kau duduk termenung macam orang sudah putus harapan?" Ochobot duduk di sebelah Boboiboy sambil melihat keindahan langit yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang berkelipan.

"Apa yang aku rasakan, pertarungan kali ini sangat berbeza dengan sebelum-sebelum nie. Kau juga yang dengar tadikan, Ratu Lily sudah pun seksakan Fang. Bila dia cakap macam itu, aku sendiri tak mahu bayangkan keadaan Fang macam mana sekarang nie. Selagi dia tak dapat apa yang dia, selagi itulah Fang akan terseksa"

"Habis tue, tadi kau yang cakap yang kau yakin dapat selamatkan Fang tanpa meminta bantuan daripada Kaizo tue kenapa?" Boboiboy senyap sebentar. Sebenarnya pemikirannya semasa itu sudah bercelaru. Dia tidak dapat berfikir dengan betul.

"Aku terlalu ikutkan perasaan Ochobot sehingga tak dapat berfikir. Maafkan aku Ochobot"

"Takpe Boboiboy, aku faham perasaan kau. Kita tak kan kehilangan Fang, percayalah. Lagipun aku rasa Ratu Lily tue hanya berbohong dengan korang sahaja, untuk menakutkan korang" Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia yakin Ratu Lily tidak bercakap bohong.

"Terpulang kepada kau Boboiboy. Apa jua yang berlaku, kuatkan semangat. Kuatkan semangat untuk Fang. Kuatkan semangat untuk kawan-kawan kau yang lain juga. Kalau mereka nampak diri kau lemah, mereka juga akan menjadi lemah sebab kau lah yang memberikan kekuatan kepada mereka untuk berjuang. Tadi aku nampak Yaya terpaksa kuatkan diri demi Ying dan Gopal. Jadi aku nak kau kuatkan semangat, supaya mereka nampak diri kau bukan yang lemah tetapi seperti superhero yang tidak mahu mengalah" Boboiboy tersenyum sahaja selepas sahaja mendengar kata-kata semangat dari Ochobot "Hari ini hari sabtu, pagi nanti kita akan teruskan mencari Fang lagi, jangan cepat mengalah Boboiboy"

"Baiklah Ochobot dan terima kasih kerana menasihati aku . Aku tak kan lupa kata-kata kau tadi" Boboiboy memeluk Ochobot sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Boboiboy, kalau kau tak boleh tidur, biar aku temankan kau" Boboiboy dan Ochobot sama-sama melihat permandangan di langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Mungkin salah satu bintang tue adalah kapal angkasa Kaizo. Mungkin.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Awal pagi lagi, sudah kelihatan budak berbangsakan india sedang lepak di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba dengan Special Hot Chocolate Tok Aba. Gopal berada di situ semenjak Tok Aba membuka kedainya. Dia sedang menunggu kehadiran kawan-kawannya Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying. "Atok, Boboiboy mana? dah nak pukul 9 dah nie"

"Boboiboy ada dekat rumah. Dia tidur lewat semalam. Tak boleh tidur katanya, jadi Ochobot temankan dia sampai dia tertidur"

"Ala, tak seronoklah kalau macam nie. Kalau aku yang sampai lambat, mesti kena marah lagi dengan Ying dan Yaya"

"Tue lah, siapa suruh buat hal semalam, kan dah kena dengan dia orang. Nah, ambik Chocolate Pancake Special nie sementara menunggu dia orang sampai" Gopal dengan terlalu gembiranya, terus menjamu pancake tersebut. "Kalau macam nie lah tiap-tiap hari, rasa bahagian tak terhingga"

"Yelah tue, hutang bila nak bayar"

"Esok, esok" tersengih Gopal sambil menikmati chocolate pancake tersebut.

Tidak sampai 5 minit, Yaya sudah sampai dengan bakul yang berisikan biskut-biskutnya yang tidak sedap itu. "Awalnya kau sampai Gopal"

"Kenalah datang awal, kan kita kena teruskan pencarian kita" Padahal Gopal sebenarnya takut kena marah dengan dia orang lagi

"Yolah tue, kau ingat kita orang tak tahu ke. Kau takut kena belasah dengan kita orang kan" Kata Ying yang muncul di sebelah Gopal. Gopal tersengih lagi kerana apa yang Ying katakan memang betul.

"Eh, korang baca tak surat khabar hari ini?" Yaya mengeluarkan surat khabar dari bakulnya dan lalu meletakkan di atas meja kaunter kedai. "Ada kes lagi tentang wabak tue, kali ini 10 orang pula. Paling kesian, 5 ahli keluarga sekali gus pengsan"

"Aiyoo.. apa nak jadi nie. Ini mesti kerja si ratu gila tue"

"Kalau memang betul dia yang buat, kita kena cepat-cepat hapuskan Ratu Lily tue sebelum kita yang jadi mangsa dia nanti" kata Yaya.

"Betul tue Yaya, aku akan belasah dia sampai dia sendiri yang pengsan" Gopal menunjukkan kekuatannya sambil menumbuk-numbuk angin seperti orang sedang bertinju.

"Macam lah kau boleh pengsankan si ratu gila tue. Kau pun sendiri takut dengan dia kan"

"Kau nie Ying. Dia tue kalau gelak, macam pontianak. Macam mana aku tak takut, silap haribulan, terus jadi pontianak dia tue, seram aku"

"Banyak sangat tengok cerita hantu lah Gopal nie. Atok, mana Boboiboy" Yaya baru sedar yang Boboiboy dan Ochobot tiada di kedai Tok Aba.

"Kejap lagi dia sampai lah tue... hah! panjang pun umur cucu atok" Boboiboy kelihatan lebih ceria dan bersemangat berbanding dengan semalam. "Selamat pagi semua"

"Kau ok tak hari nie Boboiboy. Kalau tak ok, aku belanja kau Ice Chocolate Special" kata Gopal

"Ada hati nak belanja orang konon. Hutang bila nak bayar?" Gopal terus senyap dan tersengih lagi

"Ala atok. Suruh aje si Gopal nie kerja dekat kedai nie" Gopal memandang tajam ke arah Ochobot tetapi Ochobot buat-buat tak nampak sahaja.

"Korang. Aku nak minta maaf tentang sikap aku semalam. Lebih-lebih lagi aku perlu meminta maaf dekat Yaya" Boboiboy rasa sangat serba salah tentang sikapnya semalam yang putus harapan, dia ingin menebus balik kesalahan dengan bekerja lebih kuat mencari Fang, sampai lewat malam pun takpe. Yaya memberikan senyuman kepada Boboiboy. "Tak perlulah kau minta maaf dekat aku. Kau tak buat salah pun. Lagipun kita orang faham dengan perasaan kau"

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan" Boboiboy sangat bertuah kerana mendapat kawan-kawan yang memahami. Dia sangat bersyukur dapat berjumpa dengan mereka, dapat berkawan dengan mereka dan juga dapat sama kelas dengan mereka juga. Tidak disangka jam kuasa yang diberikan oleh Ochobot merapatkan lagi persahabatan mereka, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih kuat. Berbeza pula persahabatan Boboiboy dan Fang. Permulaannya mereka hanya lah musuh tetapi lama kelamaan mereka menjadi sahabat baik. Boboiboy akan dapatkan semula Fang, jikalau Yaya, Ying atau Gopal kena tangkap, dia akan pergi dapatkan mereka semula. Boboiboy tersenyum sahaja melihat kawan-kawannya

"Eh Ochobot, kau kan dah di upgrade. Tak boleh ke kau teleport aje kami ke Fang"

"Ha ah lah, terbaik lah kau Gopal. Macam mana Ochobot, bolehkan?" Ochobot dengan rela hatinya, terpaksa memberitahu mereka perkara yang sebenarnya. Dia tahu mereka akan kecewa nanti.

"Isk, mana boleh. Aku kena ada koordinat tempat Fang disorokkan, kalau tidak kuasa teleportasi aku memang tidak boleh diaktifkan tanpa koordinat. Seperti juga jam kuasa korang, masalahnya sekarang jam kuasa Fang telah dirampas oleh Ratu Lily. Itu pun kalau Fang dapat rampas balik jam kuasa dia dan aktifkan signal, mungkin kita dapat mengesan dimanakah dia disorokkan" Ochobot terpaksa menjelaskan kepada mereka.

"Kalau macam tue tak boleh, kita terpaksa guna... eh, kenapa kedai Tok Aba tiba-tiba bergegar nie?" Muka Boboiboy terus berubah menjadi panik. Dia sempat menahan surat khabar yang ada di atas kaunter meja daripada melayang. Ochobot pula memeluk tiang kedai Tok Aba daripada melayang jauh. Tok Aba terpaksa menahan beberapa pinggan, mangkuk dan juga cawan dari jatuh ke lantai. Manakala Gopal dan Ying melindungi mata dia orang daripada masuk debu-debu tanah.

Yaya sudah terbang ke atas dan nampak kapal angkasa Kaizo sudah sampai ke bumi. "Eh, Kapten Kaizo dah sampai lah"

"Kapten Kaizo dah sampai?" Gopal dengan segera, berlari keluar dari kedai Tok Aba ke kawasan lapang. Dia juga di turut serta oleh Boboiboy dan Ying.

"Kapten Kaizo dah sampai!" Gopal dengan begitu gembiranya, dia terus menari-nari, berpusing-pusing sambil dilihat oleh Boboiboy, Ying dan Yaya. Ochobot seperti mahu sahaja baling seketul batu dekat Gopal tetapi itu bukan sikap Ochobot yang sebenar.

Dengan sekuat hati, Gopal terus menjerit

"KAPTEN KAIZO SUDAH SAMPAI!"

To be continued...

 **Maaf kalau chapter 4 nie banyak sangat emosi**

 **Dan juga minta maaf jikalau chapter 4 ini kurang menarik bagi kamu T_T**

 **Tetapi inilah author yang mahukan**

 **bertemu lagi di chapter yang seterusnya!**


	5. Kalahkan Dia!

**Hello! ada yang tertunggu tunggu untuk chapter 5?**

 **Akhirnya Kaizo dan Fang muncul di chapter 5! Sebelum itu maaf kalau bab-bab lawan kurang memuaskan**

 **Author sendiri bekerja kuat dalam bahagian-bahagian lawan nie, harap kamu suka, kalau tak suka.. minta maaf banyak-banyak**

 **Terima kasih kepada yang review :D**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Enjoy!**

Kalahkan Dia!

Chapter 5

Suasana bertukar menjadi dingin. Kapten Kaizo kini berhadapan dengan musuh silamnya iaitu Ratu Lily. Semenjak Kapten Kaizo sudah berada di bumi, Ratu Lily sudah dapat mengesan dengan ketibaan Kapten Kaizo, dengan segera dia terus pergi untuk bertemu dengan musuhnya. Dendam dihati masih lagi segar. Dia tidak boleh melupakan pertarungan hebat antara dia dan Kapten Kaizo pada suatu ketika dahulu.

Kapten Kaizo sendiri yang memusnahkan Kota dan askar-askar kegelapannya yang telah berluasa dengan pesatnya. Kapten Kaizo juga yang menghalang kejahatan Ratu Lily. Semenjak itu, Ratu Lily berazam akan membalas dendam terhadap Kapten Kaizo. Dia secara senyap-senyap menjejaki kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo. Dia juga dapat tahu bahawa adik Kapten Kaizo telah dihantar ke bumi tapi dia tidak pasti yang mana satu adiknya. Dia terpaksa tinggal di bumi untuk menyiasat tentang adik Kapten Kaizo dan akhirnya, sekarang ini, rancangan dia hampir berjaya.

Ratu Lily mahu melihat kesangsaraan Kapten Kaizo yang dia pernah berikan kepadanya sebelum ini.

"Hahahaha" Ratu Lily memberikan gelakan yang sinis kepada Kapten Kaizo. "Akhirnya, kita bertemu lagi Kaizo"

"Mana adik aku? Baik kau pulangkan adik aku sebelum aku hapuskan kau" Kaizo bersiap sedia untuk mengeluarkan pedang tenaganya

"Eh, jangan terburu-buru. Apa kata kita main dahulu. Bukannya senang untuk kita bertemu lagikan. Aku cuma nak tengok kau sengsara sahaja. bolehkan" Ratu Lily gelak lagi. Inilah yang dia mahukan, selagi Kapten Kaizo tidak dapat melihat adiknya, selagi itulah dia akan menjadi sengsara. Cepat Kaizo, cepat berlawan dengan aku, kata Ratu Lily dihati

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying hanya berdiri melihat mereka berdua di kedai Tok Aba. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi seterusnya tetapi mereka perlu bersiap sedia untuk berlawan. "Wei wei, apasal dia orang tak lawan lagi" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Mana aku tahu. Kalau apa-apa yang berlaku, kita kena tolong Kapten Kaizo untuk kalahkan Ratu Lily" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying mengangguk sahaja tanda setuju.

"Aku tiada masa untuk bermain dengan permainan kau" Suara Kaizo begitu terdesak sekali kerana tidak dapat melihat adiknya.

"Kau begitu terdesak sekali. Baiklah, aku akan tunjukkan adik kesayangan kau tue" Ratu Lily memetik jarinya dan muncul Fang di tengah-tengah antara Kaizo dan Ratu Lily. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying begitu terkejut sekali melihat keadaan Fang yang sedang terbaring di tengah padang. Kaizo tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi dengan adiknya sendiri, dia terlalu marah kepada diri sendiri dan terlalu marah dengan Ratu Lily. Dia tidak akan maafkan dirinya kalau adiknya tiada lagi di dunia nie.

Kaizo tidak sanggup melihat adiknya Fang yang sudah lemah dan keadaan yang sungguh menyedihkan. Badan dan muka Fang penuh dengan kesan luka dan calar-balar. Kelihatan seperti darah yang masih segar di dahi Fang. Kaki kanan luka Fang pula menjadi lebih teruk. Mata Fang masih tertutup, dia tidak sedarkan diri.

Yaya dan Ying tidak sanggup melihat keadaan kawan mereka dalam keadaan begitu. Yaya menangis sambil berpelukan dengan Ying. Ying pula menahan air matanya tetapi akhirnya gagal. Dia juga turut menangis. Gopal terkaku sehingga tiada sepatah perkataan pun yang keluar dari mulutnya

"FANGGG!" Boboiboy baru sahaja hendak berlari ke arah Fang tetapi dia telah dihalang oleh Kapten Kaizo

"Kau marah Kaizo. Kau ingat aku takkan seksa adik kau. Kau tersilap besar Kaizo. Dulu aku sengsara kerana kau musnahkan semua yang aku miliki. Kau musnahkan askar-askar aku. Kau musnahkan kota kerajaan gelap aku! INILAH DENDAM AKU TERHADAP KAU" Ratu Lily menjadi semakin marah, dendam dia semakin parah menyebabkan elektrik-elektrik yang berada di sekeliling mereka mengalir dan menyalurkan kepada ke badan Ratu Lily. Tidak terhenti-henti elektrik menyalur kepada dia

Percikkan elektrik terkeluar dari tiang-tiang elektrik. Mereka semua panik melihat keadaan. "Ochobot! Bawa Tok Aba ke tempat yang selamat" Ochobot menerima arahan dari Boboiboy dan terus dia pergi dengan Tok Aba. Keadaan menjadi semakin teruk dan semakin berbahaya kalau berterusan sebegini. Kalau tidak mereka boleh terkorban. Boboiboy juga harus mengambil Fang yang berada di situ, kena selamatkan dia. Tapi Bagaimana? Gunakan kuasa terkuat dia?

Sebelum sempat Boboiboy menggunakan kuasa terkuatnya, Gopal sudah mempunyai idea. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia berlari ke arah Ratu Lily.

"Tukaran penebat elektrik" Badan Gopal terus bertukar menjadi getah. Dia menanduk Ratu Lily itu sekuat hati. Walaupun serangan dari Gopal tidaklah sekuat mana tetapi ia dapat memberhentikan Ratu Lily daripada mendapat kuasa-kuasa elektrik yang sedang menyalur kepadanya. Ratu Lily terjatuh ke tanah.

"Padan muka!" kata Gopal

"JAGA KAU!"

"Gopal! hati-hati" Boboiboy terus bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar. "Gerakan kilat!" Dengan pantasnya dia terus pergi menyelamatkan Gopal sebelum Ratu Lily menyerang dia dengan bebola elektrik. Ratu Lily tidak berpuas hati, lalu dia mengangkat kedua belah tangannya.

"KUASA TELEKINESIS!"

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!"

Kaizo dan Ratu Lily menggunakan kuasa mereka secara serentak menyebabkan kuasa mereka pergeseran satu sama lain dengan begitu kuat sekali. Akibat itu, mereka semua terpelanting ke belakang. Fang yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Kaizo dan Ratu Lily telah hilang. Kaizo begitu panik sekali, adakah tolakan yang begitu kuat itu membuatkan adiknya turut terpelanting sekali? Kaizo mencari-cari Fang tetapi gagal.

"Kapten jangan risau, Yaya sudah bawa Fang pergi dari sini" kata Ying yang muncul disebelah Kaizo

"Ha ah, sekarang nie kita perlu hapuskan Ratu Lily tue" Boboiboy Taufan pula muncul tanpa hoverboardnya

Yaya sudah terbang jauh dengan Fang yang sedang terbaring di atas hoverboard Boboiboy Taufan. Tanpa disedari Yaya, Ochobot mengikut belakang Yaya sambil berpegang hoverboard itu. "Yaya! kita nak ke mana?"

"EH! Ochobot! Terkejut aku. Aku perlu membawa Fang tempat yang selamat"

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke markas kotak. Kita akan selamat di situ" Yaya setuju sahaja, lalu Yaya terbang di hadapan, hoverboard itu mengikut sahaja Yaya. Ochobot terpaksa memegang Hoverboard itu supaya Fang tidak jatuh kerana mereka terbang begitu pantas sekali sebelum Ratu Lily dapat mengejar mereka.

Mereka semakin hampir dengan markas kotak Adudu tetapi mereka telah di halang oleh Ratu Lily.

 _Flashback_

 _Pada ketika Fang sudah hilang di depan matanya, Ratu Lily terdengar cakapan Ying bahawa Fang telah dibawa lari. Ratu Lily menjadi begitu marah. Dia kena rampas balik Fang dari mereka. Tetapi bagaimana dia dapat lepaskan diri daripada Kapten Kaizo._

 _Kapten Kaizo menyerang Ratu Lily dengan pedang tenaganya. Tetapi Ratu Lily begitu pantas dia menggunakan kuasa telekinesis. Boboiboy Taufan yang menjadi mangsa. Boboiboy Taufan tiba-tiba tidak dapat bernafas dengan sempurna, seperti ada tangan yang sedang mencekiknya. "Boboiboy!" jerit Gopal dan Ying._

 _"Marilah sini Kaizo. Mari ke sini kalau kau nak tengok kawan baik adik kau sendiri terkorban. HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"Kau memang kejam" Kaizo tiada pilihan lain, lalu dia simpan balik pedang tenaga dia_

 _"Bagus Kaizo Bagus. Tapi kau ingat aku akan lepaskan dia begitu mudah" Boboiboy Taufan terasa sangat pening, dan dia hampir kehilangan oksigen. Ying yang tidak dapat menahan kemarahannya terhadap Ratu Lily, lalu dia menggunakan kuasanya._

 _"BEBOLA MASA!" Ratu Lily terperangkap di dalam bebola masa. Ratu Lily tidak dapat bergerak dan ini lah masa peluang untuk menyerangnya. Boboiboy Taufan berasa lega kerana akhirnya dia dapat bernafas dengan sempurna._

 _"TUMBUKAN TANGAN BATU!" Gopal menukar separuh tangannya menjadi batu dan lalu menumbuk Ratu Lily itu. Manakala Kapten Kaizo kembali menyerang Ratu Lily dengan pedang tenaganya, dia menghayun pedangnya ke arah tepat Ratu Lily._

 _Bebola masa hilang, lalu Ratu Lily jatuh dan sebahagian badannya tercedera._

 _"Ratu gila tue dah cedera, kita serang dia lagi" kata Gopal tetapi malangnya Ratu Lily sudah melarikan diri._

 _"Pang" Kapten Kaizo dapat rasakan Ratu Lily sedang mengejar Yaya yang kini bersama-sama dengan Fang. Dia perlu mencari adiknya sebelum Ratu Lily menjumpai mereka terdahulu._

 _End of Flashback_

Yaya kini berhadapan dengan Ratu Lily. Dia perlu melindungi Fang daripada Ratu Lily. Yaya berasa pelik kerana ada asap-asap yang terkeluar dari badan Ratu Lily tue. "Asap apa tue Ochobot?"

Ochobot scan badan Ratu Lily dari jauh dan mendapati asap-asap tersebut ialah tenaga-tenaga orang yang dia curi sebelum ini. "Kau kena cederakan dia Yaya, makin cedera dia, makin keluar semua tenaga yang dia curi"

"Tenaga? Sebab itu dia menjadi kuat? sebab dia mencuri tenaga-tenaga orang di Pulau Rintis nie"

"Yea, tapi kau sorang sahaja tak dapat kalahkan dia Yaya" Mereka tiada masa untuk berfikir panjang lagi kerana Ratu Lily semakin hampir dengan mereka. "Takpe Ochobot, walaupun aku tak dapat kalahkan dia tapi aku boleh menghalang dia. Kau pergi bawa Fang jauh dari sini" Ochobot tidak mahu Yaya berlawan dengan Ratu Lily itu sorang-sorang. Dia berasa berat hati untuk meninggalkan Yaya tapi dia tiada pilihan lain. Dia perlu bawak Fang ke tempat selamat dan jauh dari sini

"Tapi Yaya"

"Takpe Ochobot, jangan risau tentang diri aku. Cepat lari dari sini" Demi kawan, Yaya sanggup berhadapan dengan musuh yang lebih kuat daripada dia, asalkan Fang terselamat daripada Ratu Lily itu.

"GRAVITY PEMBERAT!" badan Ratu Lily menjadi berat, dia tidak dapat gerakan badannya. "Ochobot! cepat lari!" kata Yaya

"Kau ingat aku tiada kuasa lain untuk menghalang kau" Ratu Lily menggunakan mindanya untuk kuasa Telekinesis. Yaya, Ochobot dan Fang terpelanting dan lalu terkena tembok jalan dengan begitu kuat sekali. Gravity pemberat Yaya hilang. Dia bangunkan dirinya dan berjalan ke arah mereka yang tidak sedarkan diri kecuali Fang. Dia sudah sedar dan terkejut melihat Yaya dan Ochobot terdampar di sebelahnya.

"Yaya.. Ochobot" Fang memanggil nama mereka dengan nada yang begitu lemah sekali. "Kau dah sedar Fang" Fang terkejut apabila mendengar suara Ratu Lily, dia menjadi ketakutan kerana dia tak dapat melindungi mereka dan dirinya. Kalaulah dia dapat jam kuasanya balik, mungkin dia dapat melindungi mereka semua. Fang berdoa banyak-banyak agar Yaya dan Ochobot bangun dan dapat selamatkan mereka daripada Ratu Lily.

"hehehehe.. BEBOLA ELEKTRIK MAKSIMA!"

"TANAH PELINDUNG! Boboiboy gempa datang tepat pada masanya. "Fang! kau dah sedar" Boboiboy gempa lari ke arah Fang. "Terima kasih Boboiboy kerana melindungi aku" Fang memberikan senyuman kepada Boboiboy gempa. "Sama-sama Fang. Jangan risau Fang, aku akan lindungi kau"

"Boboiboy! Fang! Hati-hati" Yaya yang sudah sedarkan diri, memanggil nama Boboiboy dan Fang kerana Ratu Lily datang menyerang mereka lagi.

"HAHAHAHA! AKU TAK KAN DUDUK DIAM SELAGI AKU TAK HAPUSKAN KAU! BEBOLA ELEKTRIK BERTUBI TUBI!" berpuluh puluh bebola elektrik muncul dan menyerang ke arah mereka.

"DINDING TENAGA!" Bebola elektrik tersebut hancur apabila terkena dinding tenaga. Kapten Kaizo sempat datang melindungi mereka. "Bawa adik aku lari daripada sini, cepat! Biar aku uruskan si perempuan gila tue"

"Tapi Kapten"

"Tiada tapi tapi, cepat lari dari sini!" Fang terpaksa mengikut kata-kata abangnya, Boboiboy gempa bertukar menjadi Boboiboy normal. Dia memimpin Fang secara pelahan-lahan kerana Fang tidak boleh berjalan dengan cepat. Ochobot pun turut menyertai mereka untuk lari dari pertempuran itu. Fang yang tidak mahu meninggalkan abangnya melihat sahaja dari belakang. Kaizo itu sahaja lah ahli keluarga yang dia ada sekarang, dia tidak mahu Ratu Lily membunuh abangnya. Dia tidak sanggup hidup bersendirian. Dia pernah bersendirian selepas sahaja abangnya tinggalkan dia sorang-sorang di bumi. Dia berasa sungguh sunyi sekali, dia tidak mahu kesunyian lagi. Fang menahan air matanya, dia kena kuat. Dia tidak mahu menangis di depan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, hati-hati ya, Jaga Fang elok-elok. Kita orang akan belasah si ratu gila tue" kata Ying. Sekarang Yaya, Ying dan Gopal perlu merampas balik jam kuasa daripada Ratu Lily tue dan cederakan dia lagi supaya dia menjadi lemah. Mereka perlukan rancangan bagaimana hendak rampas balik jam kuasa Fang.

Kapten Kaizo yang sedang mengelakkan diri daripada serang bebola elektrik dengan begitu pantas sekali. Kali nie, dia dapat menyerang Ratu Lily dari belakang dengan tumbukannya "TUMBUKAN TENAGA PADU!" Ratu Lily tidak sempat mengelak, lalu dia terkena tumbukan itu. Yaya juga menyerang dia dari tepi "TUMBUKAN PADU!"

Ratu Lily terus terjatuh, makin banyak tenaga-tenaga yang keluar dari badan Ratu Lily. Dia sudah menjadi semakin lemah. "Kau dah kalah! baik kau menyerah kalah sahaja" kata Kaizo sambil mengacukan pedang tenaga dia kepada Ratu Lily

"HAHAHAHA! Kau lupa yang aku ada satu lagi kuasa yang tidak memerlukan tenaga-tenaga manusia. PENGIKAT BAYANG! ALIRAN ELEKTRIK MAKSIMA!" Kapten Kaizo telah tertipu dengan perangkap Ratu Lily itu. Kaizo terpaksa menahan kesakitan yang teramat itu.

"Rasakan kuasa aku Kaizo. RASAKAN! AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU SEPERTI MANA AKU HAPUSKAN KEDUA IBU BAPA KAU!" Ratu Lily terus ketawa dan ketawa seperti orang gila.

"JANGAN HARAP! TUMBUKAN GIGA!"

"TOMBAK HALILINTAR!"

"CAKERA UDARA!"

"MERIAM PEMBEKU!"

"TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI!"

Boboiboy telah berpecah 5 lima setelah dia nampak Kapten Kaizo terkena aliran elektrik. Fang yang memaksa Boboiboy supaya jangan pergi jauh, dia tidak mahu meninggalkan abang dia.

Ratu Lily akhirnya sudah lemah, kuasa di dalam badannya sudah lemah. Dia tidak boleh menggunakan kuasa-kuasanya. Tenaga-tenaga yang pada badan Ratu Lily semuanya sudah pergi ke tempat asalnya, yang tinggal hanyalah tenaga Ratu Lily yang begitu lemah. Ratu Lily tidak boleh menerima kekalahan dirinya, dia takkan berputus asa. Dia tahu Fang masih ada lagi dekat sini

"Kau sudah lemah. Kau sudah tiada kuasa lagi. Aku akan hapuskan kau" Kaizo menghayunkan pedang tenaganya tetapi Ratu Lily sempat menghilangkan diri. Ada sisa-sisa baki tenaga lagi didalam badannya, jadi dia gunakan tenaga yang ada untuk teleportasi dirinya ke Fang.

Fang yang duduk tersandar di tembok jalan, berasa lega kerana semuanya sudah berakhir tetapi dia tidak tahu bahawa Ratu Lily telah melarikan diri. Kesemua pecahan Boboiboy sudah bersatu semula dan terus pergi ke Fang. Tiba-tiba sahaja Boboiboy berhenti dan menjerit "FANGGGGGG!"

Dari jauh lagi, Kaizo terdengar jeritan dari Boboiboy. Kaizo, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berlari ke arah Boboiboy.

"Ratu Lily... dah.. tangkap.. Fang.. semula" Boboiboy menangis kerana dia gagal melindungi Fang. Ochobot memeluk Boboiboy untuk meredakan dia. "Jangan salahkan diri sendiri Boboiboy, ini bukan salah kau"

"Tapi aku gagal Ochobot. Aku sepatutnya bawa diri dia lari tapi Fang yang memaksa aku. Dia tak nak tinggalkan abang dia" Gopal, Ying dan Yaya memandang satu sama lagi, adakah Fang akan diseksa dengan lebih teruk daripada sebelum ini? Mereka juga tidak pasti, apa yang penting sekarang ini, mereka perlu mencari Fang semula, mereka dapat rasa Ratu Lily tidak boleh pergi jauh kerana tenaganya sudah lemah.

Kaizo mengenggam tangannya dan beredar dari situ, dia sendiri akan pergi mencari Fang. Tunggu Fang, abang akan datang selamatkan kau.

To be Continued...

 **Hehehe.. maaf sebab Fang kena tangkap balik**

 **Kita lihat sahajalah apa yang akan terjadi di chapter 6!**

 **Author juga di sini ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk mengucapkan SELAMAT HARI RAYA kepada semua pembaca-pembaca fanfic ini!**

 **Enjoy your holiday**

 **P/S: Kalau author update selepas raya boleh kan kan kan kan kan... :D**


	6. Selamat Tinggal

**Di sebabkan Author nie terlampau lah baik yang teramat,**

 **nah! Ambik chapter 6 nie sebagai hadiah hari raya korang**

 **(Sebenarnya chapter 6 dah lama siap cuma tunggu masa untuk di update aje.. hehe)**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review dan maaf kalo ada salah silap dalam chapter 6**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **Enjoy!**

Selamat Tinggal

Chapter 6

Pada ketika dahulu, semasa Kaizo dan Fang masih kecil lagi. Kehidupan mereka penuh dengan keceriaan dan kebahagian. Mereka sangat disayangi oleh kedua ibu bapa mereka. Walaupun Kaizo selalu mengusik Fang dengan mengejek Fang kerana dia tidak dapat menyebut namanya dengan betul tetapi dia sangat sayang dengan adik kecilnya itu. Sehingga membuatkan Fang betul-betul mempercayai bahawa nama betul dia Pang. Kedua ibu bapanya selalu melihat gelagat mereka yang begitu manja dan rapat sekali.

Tetapi semua itu tidak kekal lama. Ratu Lily telah menghancurkan semua kebahagian mereka. Sebelum Ibu Kaizo mati di tangan Ratu Lily, dia berpesan agar menjaga adik dia dengan baik, manakala ayah dia sempat memberi jam kuasa yang sudah lama dia miliki kepada Kaizo. Kaizo mendukung adiknya yang sedang nyenyak tidur dan selamatkan diri mereka daripada Ratu Lily. Fang tidak tahu apa yang telah berlaku ke atas kedua bapanya. Kaizo sendiri tidak pernah cerita kepadanya. Kaizo tidak mahu adiknya sedih, jadi setiap kali Fang bertanya mana ibu bapa mereka, Kaizo hanya berdiam diri sahaja.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kaizo berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih tegas dan ganas. Itulah dia Kaizo yang penuh dengan keganasan tetapi semuanya untuk kebaikan adiknya. Setiap hari Kaizo tidak terhenti-henti berlatih dengan jam kuasa yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Siang malam Fang asyik memerhatikan abangnya berlatih dan tiada masa lagi untuk bermain bersama. Fang rindukan abangnya yang dulu, setiap kali diajak bermain, abangnya menolak ajakan dia. Pada suatu hari, Fang sedang bermain-main dengan sphera kuasa yang dijumpainya. Pada masa yang sama, dia diperhatikan oleh alien jahat. Alien itu hanya inginkan kuasa dari sphera kuasa, lalu dia menyerang Fang dan Sphera kuasa. Kaizo sempat menyelamatkan adiknya tetapi malangnya sphera kuasa telah ditangkap oleh alien jahat.

Dari situ, Kaizo menyertai satu pasukan. Pasukan yang akan melindungi sphera kuasa daripada jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Dia juga dilatih sehingga mendapat pangkat kapten. Jadi, bermulal ah pengembaraan dia untuk pergi mencari dan melindungi sphera kuasa sampai lah dia bertemu dengan sebuah planet. Planet yang dimiliki oleh Ratu Lily. Mereka bertemu lagi tetapi kali ini dia telah bersedia dan akan mencari kedamaian untuk kedua ibu bapanya. Dia dan Lahap musnahkan semua kota-kota kegelapan Ratu Lily dan juga askar-askar kegelapannya. Ratu Lily sempat melarikan diri dan berjanji bahawa Kaizo akan menerima padahnya.

Fang yang sudah dalam belasan tahun, telah dihantar ke bumi untuk mencari dan merampas jam-jam kuasa. Fang sebenarnya tidak mahu menyertai misi ini tetapi dia takut dengan abangnya yang suka memberikan dia hukuman. Tetapi semua hukuman yang diterimanya adalah untuk kuatkan dirinya supaya tidak lemah. Fang terpaksa ikut sahaja kata-kata abangnya sehingga dia dipaksa ditinggalkan sorang-sorang di bumi. Fang keliru dengan keputusan abangnya tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia sangat sayangkan abangnya. Semenjak itu, Fang berasa sungguh sunyi. Dia tiada kawan untuk bermain, untuk bergelak ketawa dan dia juga tidak tahu macam mana hendak berkawan kerana abang dia tidak pernah ajar dia erti persahabatan.

Dari situlah dia berazam hendak menjadi popular. Mungkin dari situ dia akan mendapat kawan tapi malangnya, dia masih lagi tiada kawan. Fang boleh dikatakan sifat yang sombong dan kurang bersosial dengan kanak-kanak lain. Setiap hari di dalam kelas dia akan melihat di luar tingkap dan memandang ke arah langit kerana dia rindukan abangnya. Tetapi semuanya berubah semenjak Boboiboy telah berpindah sekolah ke Pulau Rintis. Mereka selalu bersaing pada awalnya dan Fang masih lagi dengan sifat yang sombongnya tetapi lama-kelamaan, Fang mulai berubah. Dari satu pengembaraan ke satu pengembaraan, mereka menjadi kawan. Walaupun mereka suka sangat pertelingkahan dan Fang yang suka sangat kacau Boboiboy, mereka tetap menganggap mereka adalah kawan. Maka dari situlah Fang belajar erti persahabatan antara dia, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying.

aaaaaaaaaaaa

Gopal, Yaya dan Ying mengejar Boboiboy dari belakang. Boboiboy yang tidak terhenti-henti mencari Fang seluruh Pulau Rintis. Dia tidak patut meninggalkan Fang sorang-sorang di situ tetapi pada masa yang sama, Kapten Kaizo dalam bahaya. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan Fang sebentar untuk menyelamatkan Kapten Kaizo. Malangnya Fang telah tertangkap oleh Ratu Lily.

Mereka hanya dapat menyelamatkan Fang hanya sekejap sahaja dan akhirnya Fang ditangkap balik. Boboiboy kelihatan begitu penat sekali tetapi dia tidak mahu mengalah. Dia akan selamatkan Fang dengan cara macam mana pun. Boboiboy berhenti seketika untuk mengambil nafas.

"Boboiboy, jangan begini. Jangan salahkan diri kau, kau tak buat salah. Cuma kau tak tahu yang Ratu Lily mengambil Fang balik"

"Tak Yaya, salah diri aku juga meninggalkan dia sorang-sorang. Kalaulah aku dengar cakap Kaizo, Fang mungkin sekarang ini bersama dengan kita. Aku tak mahu mengalah Yaya, aku tak mahu melihat Fang dalam keadaan sengsara lagi" Lalu Boboiboy teruskan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Macam mana sekarang nie Yaya. Kita sendiri tak boleh menasihati dia" kata Gopal

"Hmmm... entahlah tapi kita juga tidak boleh mengalah. Jom kita cari Kapten Kaizo dahulu, mungkin dia dapat kesan mana Fang dan Ratu Lily berada sekarang"

"Habis tue, kau nak tinggal si Boboiboy tue cari Fang sorang-sorang" kata Ying. Yaya sendiri tidak tahu hendak berfikir macam mana dah. Dia sudah keliru, pemikiran dia sudah bercelaru. "Aku tak tahu lah Ying tapi apa boleh buat kalau Boboiboy sendiri tak mahu dengar cakap kita"

"Tapi kalau kita pergi dekat Kaizo pun sama juga kan"

"Betul tue Gopal. Habis sekarang, apa perlu kita buat?" kata Ying. Yaya cuba memikirkan sesuatu tetapi tiada satu idea yang datang kepadanya.

"Hah! Kita minta bantuan daripada Ochobot" kata Gopal dengan tiba-tibanya. Yaya dan Ying setuju, dan terus pergi ke Ochobot yang berada di rumah bersama Tok Aba. (Boboiboy tak bagi Ochobot ikut, kena jaga rumah dan Tok Aba)

aaaaaaaaaaaa

Di sesuatu tempat yang sangat terpencil, Fang telah dibawa ke sini. Ratu Lily tidak dapat pergi ke guanya kerana dia tenaga dia hampir habis. Tetapi itu semua tidak penting, yang penting sekarang ini, Ratu Lily akan menyerap semua tenaga-tenaga yang ada di dalam badan Fang. Semenjak dari awal dulu lagi, dia dapat merasakan tenaga Fang begitu kuat sekali sama seperti abangnya.

"Apa kau nak dengan aku lagi?" jerit Fang yang dalam ketakutan. Hatinya sungguh berdebar-debar, mungkin dia dapat seksaan lagi dari Ratu Lily. Dia juga menyesal tidak dengar arahan dari abangnya dan memaksa Boboiboy jangan pisahkan dia daripada abangnya. Apa boleh buat, benda sudah terjadi.

"Aku cuma nak tenaga kau sahaja. Tenaga kau begitu berharga sekali. Dengan tenaga kau, aku boleh mengambil nyawa abang kau! hahaha!" Ratu Lily pelahan lahan mendekati Fang. Fang cuba untuk berdiri dan lari dari sini. Malangnya, kaki dia tidak membenarkan dia berdiri tetapi dia harus mencuba, kalau tidak, dia akan menjadi mangsa Ratu Lily tue.

Mungkin dia tak perlu lari, mungkin dia ada cara lain. Ya, dia mulai fikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membolehkan dia merampas jam kuasa dia balik. Tangan dia pelahan-lahan mencari sesuatu untuk menjadi sebagai senjata. Dia terjumpa sesuatu. Batu yang tidaklah begitu besar, dia menyorok batu itu disebalik badannya.

Ratu Lily semakin hampir, Fang pula memegang erat batu tersebut. Ratu Lily mengangkat tangan kanannya, dia mulai menyerap tenaga-tenaga Fang. Badan Fang semakin lama semakin lemah, dia perlu baling batu itu dengan segera, kalau tidak, dia akan pengsan. Fang kuatkan dirinya walaupun dirinya sudah lemah, dia membaling batu itu tepat ke arah kepala Ratu Lily.

Lalu Fang cuba berdiri, dia menjerit kerana kesakitan di kakinya tetapi akhirnya berdiri juga dan berlari dengan suka hati dan lalu menolak Ratu Lily jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau! Kau ingat kau kuat. TOLAKAN BAYANG" Fang ditolak dengan tolakan bayang. Fang tidak larat lagi untuk bergerak. Ratu Lily terus menyerap tenaga-tenaganya. "Hahaha! Tiada siapa akan selamatkan kau. Kau akan mati juga akhirnya nanti seperti IBU BAPA KAU! Ya, aku tahu abang kau tak pernah bagitahu kau di mana ibu bapa kau. Aku yang mengambil nyawa dia orang, aku yang membunuh kedua ibu bapa kau. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mata Fang terbulat besar selepas mendengar kata-katanya itu. Ibu bapanya rupanya mati dibunuh oleh Ratu Lily. Selama ini abang aku cuba lindungi aku daripada perkara yang sebenar, fikir Fang. Tapi dia tahu kenapa abang dia buat begitu, dia tidak mahu Fang mempunyai perasaan dendam atau membuat dia sedih. Fang bukan begitu, Fang bukan orang yang berdendam.

Dia cuba untuk menghalang daripada tenaganya di ambil semua oleh Ratu Lily tapi apakah dayanya, matanya makin lama makin kabur dan akhirnya semuanya gelap.

Sedikit lagi tenaga-tenaga Fang hampir diambil semua oleh Ratu Lily tetapi akhirnya dia dihalang oleh Kapten Kaizo. "TOLAKAN TENAGA" Kaizo dengan begitu pantas mendukung adiknya yang tidak sedarkan diri dan lalu beredar dari situ.

"JAGA KAU KAIZO!" Ratu Lily begitu marah sekali. Tapi takpe, dia ada tenaga baru daripada adiknya walaupun separuh lagi tenaga Fang masih ada di dalam badan Fang. Dia akan menggunakan tenaga ini untuk menghabisan Kaizo dan adiknya sekali.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Pang, dengar tak suara abang" Kaizo cuba untuk bangunkan adiknya. Fang masih lagi tidak bangun. Kaizo menumbuk tanganya ke tanah. Dia kesal meninggalkan adiknya di sini, dia sepatutnya tidak benarkan adik tinggal di bumi lagi setelah misi dia tamat. Tetapi dia juga tidak mahu melihat adiknya sedih kerana terpaksa meninggalkan kawan-kawannya di bumi. "Ibu, maafkan Kaizo ibu. Kaizo gagal jaga adik dengan baik" kata Kaizo. Dia memeluk Fang sepenuhnya.

Tanpa disedarinya, Ratu Lily berada di belakang Kaizo. Ratu Lily tersenyum dengan gembiranya. Matilah kau Kaizo, kata Ratu Lily sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "KUASA ELEKTRIK MAKSIMA"

Kaizo terkejut dan lalu melepaskan adiknya. "MAAA.. MAAFKAN... AAA.. ABANGGG"

"hahahaaa! tamatlah kau Kaizo" Ratu Lily menjadi betul-betul gila. Semuanya akan menjadi kenyataan. "Sekian lama aku berdendam dengan kau, akhirnya aku dapat tamatkan riwayat kau Kaizo. RASAKAN LAGI DENGAN KUASA AKU!" Dia kuatkan lagi tenaga elektriknya itu.

Fang tersedar kerana air mata Kaizo jatuh di atas mukanya. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang sudah berlaku ke atas abangnya. "lari.. lari Pang" Mata Kaizo memandang Fang dengan begitu lembut sekali, sudah lama abangnya tidak memandang wajah Fang seperti itu. Kaizo semakin lemah, dia tidak berdaya menahan lagi dengan kuasa elektrik Ratu Lily itu. Fang gelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mahu terpisah dengan abangnya, lalu dia memeluk abangnya. Fang juga turut terkena dengan kuasa itu. Dia menahan kesakitannya, dia memeluk abangnya lebih erat lagi.

"Pang... apa kauu buat nie" kata Kaizo yang sudah lemah.

"Jangan... tinggal.. kan.. Pang..."

Boboiboy yang sedang mencari-cari Fang dekat dengan kawasan tue, dia ternampak Fang sedang memeluk abangnya itu. Mereka telah diserang oleh Ratu Lily. Tanpa membuang masa dia terus bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Gempa.

"TANAH PELINDUNG!"

"Fang!" Boboiboy Gempa terus pergi ke Fang dan Kaizo. Fang seperti hendak pengsan sekali lagi tetapi dia kuatkan dirinya.

"Bawa dia pergi, dengar arahan aku. Jangan datang ke sini selagi perempuan gila itu masih hidup" kata Kaizo. Nampaknya Kaizo tidak mahu kalah dengan Ratu Lily itu. Walaupun badan dia sudah lemah, dia tetap akan berdiri dan akan menggunakan kesemua tenaganya yang ada untuk hapuskan Ratu Lily itu.

"Jom Fang. Kali ini aku akan melindungi kau dengan betul" Boboiboy Gempa bertukar menjadi Boboiboy normal lalu memimpin Fang, dengan segera mereka meninggalkan kawansan itu. "Fang, kau ok tak?"

"Aku.. aku ok aje. Cuma tidak berdaya untuk berjalan lagi" Fang tidak larat untuk berjalan jauh. Boboiboy dudukkan Fang. "Jangan risau, aku tak kan pergi ke mana-mana lagi"

"Tapi.. abang aku.. " Fang menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang dia fikirkan hanyalah abang dia sahaja. Kerisauan melanda diri Fang. Boboiboy nampak Fang sedang menangis. Air matanya mengalir ke pipi Fang.

"Fang" Boboiboy memegang bahu Fang. Dia cuba untuk tenangkan Fang.

"Sudah! Kau jangan bagitahu sesiapa yang aku menangis" Fang cepat-cepat mengelap air matanya.

"Jangan risau lah, aku tak kan bagitahu sesiapa pun" Boboiboy tersenyum. Entah kenapa, dia terus memeluk kawannya itu

"Woi woi! apasal kau peluk aku nie" Fang cuba lepaskan diri daripada Boboiboy.

"Takdelah, aku sebenarnya gembira tengok kau kembali seperti dulu" Fang mengalah dan berikan senyuman kepada Boboiboy, lalu mereka berdua tergelak bersama.

Sementara itu, pertempuran antara Kaizo dan Ratu Lily menjadi semakin sengit. Masing-masing tidak mahu mengalah. Kaizo telah ditolak dengan kuasa telekinises Ratu Lily. Lalu dia mencekik Kaizo sekuat hati.

"Walaupun beberapa kali aku jatuh, aku tetap akan bangun. Aku akan tetap kalahkan kau. Selamat tinggal Kaizo" dia mencekik Kaizo sekuat hati. Kaizo tidak dapat bernafas lagi, dia tidak boleh mati ditangan Ratu Lily begitu sahaja.

"SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!"

"TEMBAKAN MAKANAN!"

"TUMBUKAN SUPERSONIK!"

Dengan serangan dari Gopal, Ying dan Yaya, Ratu Lily tewas dengan serangan mereka. Kali ini giliran Kaizo pula menyerang

"GERAKAN PEDANG TENAGA" libasan pedang tenaga Kaizo terkena bahu Ratu Lily. Dia mengalami kecederaan begitu teruk sekali. Tenaga-tenaga yang diserap olehnya, akhir keluar dari badan Ratu Lily dan kembali kepada Fang.

"CENGKAMAN TENAGA" Ratu Lily tidak dapat melawan kerana dia sudah digari oleh Kaizo.

"Kau, aku tetap akan kalahkan kau" Ratu Lily tahu dia sudah kalah tetapi dia tetap berdegil. Dia tidak boleh bergerak dan tidak boleh menggunakan kuasa telekinesisnya mahupun kuasa elektriknya. Kaizo mengacu pedang tenaganya kepada Ratu Lily "Apa kata-kata kau yang terakhir"

"hahahaha... aku mana ada kata-kata terakhir. Aku akan kembali Kaizo. Aku akan kembali lagi dan tentukan siapakah yang bakal menang. HAHAHAHAA..." Kaizo dengan serta merta menikam terus ke jantung Ratu Lily.

Ratu Lily menjerit sekuat hati dan akhirnya dia meletup dan hilang lesap begitu sahaja. Yang tinggal hanyalah jam kuasa bayang Fang yang telah terjatuh ke tanah, Kaizo mengangkat jam kuasa itu dan simpan ke dalam poketnya. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menjerit kerana gembira, mereka akhirnya dapat kalahkan Ratu Lily itu.

"YEAH! kita berjaya kalahkan ratu gila tue" Kata Gopal dengan gembiranya. Kaizo hanya separuh senyum. Tiada lagi ancaman dari musuhnya si perempuan gila tue. Mereka berempat terus beredar dari situ dan pergi mencari Boboiboy dan Fang.

Boboiboy yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Fang, hanya menunggu sahaja, adakah mereka telah berjaya mengalahkan Ratu Lily atau tidak. Dia masih tidak tahu lagi bahawa Ratu Lily sudah tiada lagi. Tiba-tiba sahaja bahu dia menjadi berat. "Eh.." dia menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Fang sedang terbaring pengsan di bahunya.

"Fang!" Dia memegang Fang dan terasa sungguh panas. Tapi dia baru sahaja peluk Fang sebentar tadi. Tiba-tiba pula suhu badan Fang naik begitu mendadak. Dia perlukan rawatan dengan segera.

"Itu dia orang!" Boboiboy mendengar jeritan dari Ying. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan memanggil mereka untuk datang ke sini dengan segera.

"CEPAT! FANG DEMAM PANAS!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya sekarang berada di rumah Fang. Mereka duduk di tangga rumah Fang sambil menunggu apa-apa berita tentang Fang. Fang kini berada di dalam bilik tidurnya bersama dengan Kaizo. Kaizo sedang merawat Fang, demamnya masih tahap dalam tahap tinggi. Kaizo meletakkan sehelai kain basah di dahi Fang untuk turunkan demam panas beliau. Lahap pula sedang memerhati kawan-kawan Fang dari atas, muka masing-masing penuh dengan kepenatan dan kerisauan.

Lahap dipanggil masuk ke dalam bilik oleh Kaizo. Dilihatkan Fang sedang terbaring diatas katil. Kaizo sudah membuat keputusan yang sudah tentu adiknya sendiri tidak akan suka.

"Lahap, aku perlu membawa pulang Pang. Dia tidak boleh duduk disini lagi"

"Tapi Kapten. Tak kan Kapten sanggup pisahkan Pang dengan kawan-kawannya. Mereka tue kawan baik"

"Kawan baik atau tidak, Aku terpaksa juga. Aku tidak mahu mana-mana musuh aku menyerang adik aku lagi. Silap aku juga membenarkan dia duduk di bumi ini. Aku selama ini menjaga dia begitu baik tetapi aku meninggalkan dia tanpa perlindungan dari aku. Jadi, ini adalah keputusan terakhir aku. Dah, panggil dia orang naik" Lahap dengan rasa berat hati, dia memanggil mereka semua naik.

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terus naik ke atas dengan lajunya dan masuk ke dalam bilik Fang. Kaizo memberi isyarat bagitahu mereka tentang perkara tadi. Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik dan menutup pintu bilik itu.

"Macam mana keadaan Fang?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat kawannya yang sedang terbaring di atas katil.

"Pang nampaknya ada kecederaan yang serius dekat kaki kanannya. Luka tue membuat Pang terkena demam panas yang amat teruk. Tapi korang mesti tak suka apa yang akan aku bagitahu nie" Lahap betul-betul berat hati. Dia tidak sampai hati memberitahu perkara yang sebenar.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengancam nyawa Fang ke?" tanya Yaya

"Bukan begitu cik adik. Kapten telah membuat keputusan untuk membawa balik adiknya pergi" mereka semua terkejut. "Jadi, aku tinggalkan korang sebentar untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dekat kawan korang"

"Tak, Fang tak kan pergi. Aku tak nak ucapkan selamat tinggal"

"Terpulang kepada kau Boboiboy. Ini semua untuk kebaikan Pang" lalu Lahap meninggalkan mereka. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berdiam sahaja, wajah mereka menjadi suram. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana hendak mengucap selamat tinggal kepada kawan mereka. Fang adalah rakan seperjuangan mereka. Walaupun Fang jenis yang cepat marah dan tidak sabar, hatinya tetap baik. Lagipun sudah banyak kali dia menyelamatkan kawan-kawannya yang berada dalam keadaan bahaya. Gopal teringat lagi Fang mengeluarkan pelindung bayang untuk melindungi dirinya daripada terkena bebola api dari Boboiboy Api. Ying pula teringat tentang Fang cuba melindungi dia dan Yaya daripada terkena serangan dari Boboiboy Api. Yaya teringat semasa mereka diserang oleh Lahap dengan kuasa toksinya. Fang menggunakan kuasa penembusnya untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Manakala Boboiboy pula, terlampau banyak kenangan dia dengan Fang, dari musuh sehinggalah menjadi sahabat baik. Dia takkan lupakan perjuangan mereka bersama.

"Mungkin. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Lahap, mungkin ada betulnya" Boboiboy tersenyum walaupun hatinya sedih.

"Jangan lah cakap macam tue. Kita kena pujuk si Kaizo tue jangan bawak Fang pergi" kata Gopal

"Takpelah Gopal. Ini untuk kebaikan Fang juga. Satu hari nanti, Fang akan kembali ke sini juga. Lagipun dah lama sangat dia orang berpisah. Bagilah dia orang luangkan masa bersama balik." Boboiboy terpaksa tabahkan hati dan dia yakin, Fang akan kembali juga

Pada malam itu, Kapten Kaizo dan Lahap telah membawa Fang pergi. Mereka berempat berlari ke halaman rumah Fang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kawan baik mereka.

"FANG! JANGAN LUPA TENTANG DONUT LOBAK MERAH KAU" kata Gopal

"NANTI HUBUNGI KAMI TAU" kata Ying yang sedang mengelap air matanya

"FANG! KALAU KAU KEMBALI KE SINI, AKU AKAN BUATKAN BISKUT YANG SEDAP UNTUK KAU" kata Yaya

"FANG! JANJI TAU, KAU AKAN DATANG BALIK! JANGAN LUPAKAN KAMI DI SINI" Boboiboy melambai lambai ke arah Kapal Angkasa Kaizo.

Janji tau Fang, yang kau akan kembali, kata dihati Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

TA... eh, belum tamat lagi

Tunggu ajelah chapter Epilogue

 **Jangan marah yea :P**

 **Sekian sudah cerita ini tapi belum betul-betul selesai lagi**

 **Tunggu jelah chapter terakhir tue nanti**

 **Terima kasih kerana menyokong fanfic ini! dan terima kasih juga memberi kata-kata semangat kepada Author!**

 **Sehingga kita berjumpa lagi**


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Baru sehari sahaja Fang sudah pergi meninggalkan kawan-kawannya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah merindui Fang. Mereka merasakan seperti tidak lengkap didalam geng mereka. Hari ini hari isnin, hari sesi persekolahan. Gopal yang sedang menguap sambil berjalan ke kawasan sekolah. Awal pagi lagi Gopal sudah bangun dari tidur, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini dia terbangun awal.

"Selamat Pagi Gopal!" Ucap Yaya dan Ying sehingga membuatkan Gopal terkejut dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Dey, jangan terkejutkan aku boleh tak" Gopal lalu bangun

"Maaf Gopal, kami tak sengaja. Awalnya kau datang sekolah hari nie" Kata Yaya. Pelik tapi benar. Selalunya Gopal sampai lambat tapi tidaklah sampai lambat sehingga kena denda dengan Yaya

"Aku bangun awal hari ini. Lepas tue Appa aku suruh pergi sekolah awal, dia tak nak aku lepak-lepak lama lagi dekat rumah. Nak pergi ke kedai Tok Aba tapi kedai Tok Aba buka lambat lak hari ini"

"Hah! Kau bangun awal mesti kau rindukan Fang kan kan kan" tiba-tiba muncul pula Boboiboy. Gopal terkejut lagi. "Alamak! Hantu pagi!"

"Wei, aku bukan hantu pagi lah" kata Boboiboy

"Hantu pagi ke, hantu malam ke, korang memang sengaja terkejutkan aku. Mestilah rindu, dia tuekan suka marah aku, belasah aku dengan harimau bayang dia, kacau Boboiboy dengan dia, marah aku, marah aku, marah aku. Macam mana aku tak rindu. Ala, kau pun apa kurangnya, kau mesti rindukan dia juga kan. Kau kan paling rapat dengan dia" Kata Gopal. Mereka berempat sudah sampai ke kawasan sekolah, lalu mereka terus menuju ke kelas 5 Jujur

"Mestilah rindu. Entah-entah dia pun rindu dekat kita orang juga" kata Boboiboy

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai ke kelas 5 Jujur. Yaya orang pertama masuk ke kelas dan terkejut "Eh, bersihnya kelas nie. Semua meja tersusun dengan teratur. Kalau kelas sebersih nie, selalunya..."

"FANG!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menjerit dengan serentak "wei wei, dia tengah tidurlah" kata Gopal.

Kelihatan Fang sedang tidur yang berbantalkan tangannya, di tepi hujung bersebelahan dengan tingkap. Fang yang masih lagi kelihatan luka-luka ditangan. Manakala sebelah kaki kanannya sudah dibalut tapi Fang perlukan tongkat untuk membolehkan dia berjalan. Tapi macam mana dia boleh mengemas kelas dengan luka macam tue, entahlah. Mungkin dia menggunakan kuasa bayangnya untuk menolong Fang mengemas kelas. Mungkin juga. Mereka terus ke meja Fang, lalu Fang tersedar dari tidur.

"Fang, bukan abang kau dah bawak kau balik ke?" kata Boboiboy

"Ha ah tapi aku datang sini balik. Woi woi, apasal kau usik-usik aku nie" marah Fang kepada Gopal yang sedang usik-usik tangan Fang. "Aku nak pastikan apa yang aku lihat nie bukan hantu"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" terus Gopal sorok belakang Boboiboy. "hehehe.. jangan marah Fang, aku bergurau aje"

"Macam mana kau boleh ada dekat sini?" tanya Boboiboy

"Yolah, ko lari dari rumah ka?" kata Ying

"Aku bergaduh dengan abang aku aje. Yelah, dia bawak aku balik tanpa berbincang dengan aku pun. Terus aku balik ke sini, lagipun aku rindukan korang dekat sini"

"Mana boleh macam tue Fang. Tak baik kau bergaduh dengan abang kau sendiri" kata Yaya dengan tegas. Apa boleh buat, Kaizo tue dah memaksa sangat adik dia balik sampai bergaduhlah dia orang dalam kapal angkasa tue. Lahap pun tak boleh leraikan pergaduhan dia orang, jadi dia lihat sahaja lah.

"Jadi, kau merajuk dengan abang kau, terus kau lari ke sini?" Tanya Boboiboy

"Aku mana ada merajuk, yang merajuknya abang aku tue" Fang ketawa kecil. Boboiboy dan Gopal menepuk dahi.

"Aik, apasal abang kau yang merajuk pula" Tanya Ying pula

"Dia merajuk sebab aku lari dan kembali ke sini balik. Lepas tue, abang aku pun ikut aku sekali tinggal dekat sini" Terkejut Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Tak di sangka pula Kaizo nak duduk dekat bumi dengan adik dia. "Boleh lah kita orang berkenalan dengan abang kau lebih dekat lagi"

"Yelah Boboiboy" kata Fang

Tiba-tiba sahaja Boboiboy dan Gopal terus memeluk Fang dengan eratnya. "Woi, janganlah peluk aku"

"Ala, bukannya senang dapat peluk kau. kan Boboiboy"

"Betul tue Gopal. Lagipun kita orang gembira yang kau dah pulang ke sini" Fang mengalah jelah. Dia pun membalas pelukan dia orang. Yaya dan Ying tersenyum dan gembira kerana Fang sudah kembali! YEAH!

"DRAMA APAKAH INI SAMPAI BERPELUK-PELUKAN" mereka semua memandang ke arah pintu kelas. Cikgu Papa Zola sedang berdiri dan melihat gelagat mereka

"Kenapa dengan kamu Fang. Luka sana luka sini sampai kaki kena balut. Kamu bergaduh dengan siapa sampai menjadi seperti ini" Mereka hanya tergelak sahaja. Masing-masing tak nak bagitau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dekat Cikgu Papa Zola

"Takde apa lah cikgu, bukan serius pun" Kata Fang

"BUKAN SERIUS KAMU KATA! Kalau lah kamu anak cikgu, CIKGU TAK KAN BAGI KAMU PERGI KE SEKOLAH DENGAN LUKA LUKA MACAM NIE" menjerit Cikgu Papa Zola sampai air liur dia terkena Fang. Fang mengelap mukanya.

"Lupa pula, Cikgu nak bagitahu kamu nie Fang" sambung Cikgu Papa Zola "Tahun depan darjah 6 nanti kamu akan masuk ke kelas pertama" Mata Fang bersinar-sinar apabila mengetahui dia akan masuk ke kelas pertama. "YAHOOO! akhirnya, aku akan mendapat no 1"

"Aik, belum peperiksaan akhir tahun, dia dah boleh masuk kelas pertama. Ini tidak adil cikgu" kata Ying

"Sebab dia ambik peperiksaan hari tue yang cikgu bagi. Lagipun kalau dia sama kelas dengan kamu berdua, sudah tentu Fang akan kena belasah dengan kamu berdua. Nak bersaing memang bagus tapi fikirkan lah tentang orang lain. Sebab tue cikgu letakkan dia ke kelas pertama tahun depan" kata Cikgu Papa Zola kepada Yaya dan Ying

"Cikgu, baik cikgu lari" bisik Gopal kepada Cikgu Papa Zola

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab Yaya dan Ying tengah marah tue" Lalu Cikgu Papa Zola berlari keluar kelas dan dikejar oleh Yaya dan Ying

"MANA ADIL CIKGU! APASAL FANG PULA YANG DAPAT KELAS PERTAMA!" Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal melihat cikgunya dikejar oleh mereka di luar tingkap

"Terbaik" kata Boboiboy sambil ketawa kecil bersama Fang dan Gopal.

TAMAT

 **Terima Kasih semua yang sudi membaca fanfic saya**

 **Terima kasih juga yang memberikan kata-kata semangat kepada Author**

 **Tanpa korang, fanfic ini takkan di update dengan begitu cepat**

 **Maaf ya, Author tak nak buat fanfic ini begitu dramatic, jadi minta maaf banyak-banyak**

 **Ada soalan ke? Kalau takde, kita berjumpa lagi (itu pun kalau Author ada fanfic baru)**


End file.
